<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with a Serpent by The_duke_is_back</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947091">Sleeping with a Serpent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back'>The_duke_is_back</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Arachnid!Hange, Centaur!Gunther, Chimera!Erwin, Eggpreg, Eventual Smut, Fairy!Connie, Fairy!Sasha, Faun!Oluo, Harpy!Petra, Hydra!Mikasa, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ichthyocentaur!Eld, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Snake!Levi, Titan Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is hot...it's burning. He wakes up to the sound of his door being flung open. When he looks, he finds the men of his village are leering at him and every last on of them have giant freaking erections!! What the hell is going on?? In pain, burning up, and afraid, Eren flees his village into the forest. He runs as fast as he can and ends up being caught in something else. He doesn't know what it is, but he's terrified. Then whatever is holding him tightens and he feels fangs sink into his neck. That's the last thing before he blacks out. </p><p>When he wakes up, Eren finds himself in a cave of some sort. And in that cave with him is...a man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Levi x Eren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eren went to bed that night, he felt a tad feverish. Nothing to important or anything to be concerned about, but he was warm. He winced as he lay down on the bed, feeling an unnatural cramp in his stomach. He ignored it. He had used his abs a lot that afternoon, it was no big deal if they hurt now. He knew that they'd hurt even more tomorrow. He flopped into his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep. </p><p>
  <em>"Where am I?" Eren asked, looking around. He was in a...castle? It was massive, with towering walls around him. Elegant pillars lined a pathway to an empty throne. Golden accents covered the walls and windows. The ceiling was so high he could barely even see it. Whatever this place was, it wasn't made for people his size. He didn't have to wonder if he was alone in here though, and that was something he was glad for. He knew people were there, he could hear them whispering but no matter where he looked he couldn't see them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's the new one, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poor thing, it's not even natural."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, it has to be done so the world will continue to flourish."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't get why you guys are all feeling pity for him. We all went through it too, why should we feel bad? Not to mention, once you accept it, it feels really good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up you addict."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're addicted to it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That and alcohol."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Disgusting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just saying, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Besides, it's not like he'll be able to avoid it, right?" Eren turned around, searching for the speakers. What were they talking about? They always went quiet whenever he looked back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Is someone there? Can you please tell me where this is??" There was no response to Eren's question. It was deathly silent in here and it was beginning to creep Eren out. He sighed before deciding to head on. It felt like something inside the castle was calling to him. Not to mention, he couldn't really figure out which way was out so did it really matter which way he went? Since it didn't seem important, he trusted the instinct and headed further in. He pushed through doors and passed many hallways, letting the feeling pull him forward. He finally stopped at a door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was nothing remarkable about this door. It was plain wood, just like all the others he'd passed. However, somehow this door seemed malevolent. Maybe it was the black iron locks and bars on this side of the door. THOSE definitely hadn't been on any of the other doors he'd passed. He came closer and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear something behind it, though he couldn't identify what, and his feeling was telling him this was it. This was where he needed to be. He steeled himself and opened the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immediately the smell of sex filled his nostrils. Hot, sweaty, and stifling, it filled the air. Eren held up his sleeve to his face to try and avoid choking on it. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. He stared in shock at the two figures. There was some kind of monster on top of someone. When he opened the door, it looked at him but didn't stop thrusting into the person below it. Eren shuddered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's jaws were gaunt and it had no lips. Because of this, he could see the teeth, dull and flat, on the outside of its skin. It was well muscled in its torso and legs, but its hair was a dark, greasy brown and hung in its eyes. It had eyes that had green irises and black where there should've been white. It grinned, as much as it could without lips. The expression made it look like it was twisting its face up. Eren began to shake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, good, the next one's here. I was growing tired of this one." It stood up, pulling out of what Eren now realized was a man. The man let out a last, high pitched moan before cumming. The man quickly left while the monster was distracted. Eren shuddered in revulsion but found he couldn't take a step back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't even move as the creature approached him. It grabbed his arm and tossed him onto the bed, right where the other man had been. He sank into the bed. It was soft, but covered in stains and it made Eren sick. Eren jolted, afraid. What was going on?? The beast lay over him and growled as it looked over his clothed form. Its hands lifted to his collar and paused there. Eren began to shake more visibly underneath it. Its eyes crinkled with a sadistic pleasure from seeing him shake and placed its hand against his collar bone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to have fun with you." It tore his clothes off and Eren screamed. He began to kick, and fight, desperate to escape the cold clutches of the freaky creature. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let me go, you monster!" He screamed, trying to make a run for it. It merely chuckled. It pressed more weight on him, pinning him against the bed. Its hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them up, over his head. Its thighs were like iron bars next to Eren's legs. Eren swallowed a whimper and felt tears begin to bead in his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't run from me, Eren," it breathed in his ear. Eren felt something begin to leak out of himself and wondered if he'd unknowingly wet himself. The creature however, seemed pleased. "Ah, good, you're already lubricating for me. What a good boy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't touch me!" Eren screamed. The monster chuckled and Eren felt a finger swipe over his asshole. He jolted and a soft moan erupted from his lips. His eyes widened in shock and he gasped, horrified with himself. He couldn't help it again as he felt it move over the sensitive spot. The monster did it again and again until Eren was writhing and panting on his bed, desperate for release. The monster leered at him and Eren shuddered under that revolting gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes, you'll be a good one. I can't wait to feel your ass wrapped around my cock, squeezing me so tightly," the monster growled. Eren looked down and shuddered at the size of the monsters cock.. No way that thing would fit inside him!! It was as long as his forearm! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop it!" Eren sobbed, tears dripping down his face. The monster leaned forward, eyes cruelly playful. It moved until it was right next to his ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wake up, Eren~"</em>
</p><p>Eren woke to the sound of his door banging open. He blinked, confused and shuddered as a wave of heat overtook him. It hurt. It felt like his insides were twisting together, painfully constricting around each other. Eren released a low groan and felt something begin to seep from him. Had he seriously wet himself because of a dream? </p><p>Speaking of a dream, someone had woken him up from it. He looked up, planning to thank them and his face went pale when he saw them. A horde of men from his village, and some of the men from the caravans that passed through, were staring at him like he was their last meal. The desperation on their faces was quite obvious as they approached him. </p><p>"G-guys?" Eren asked. They all shuddered at his voice and he noticed their eyes dilate, pupils blowing out beyond proportion. Eren shuddered as a wave of heat hit him again. A soft whimper slipped from him and he felt more of that wet stuff in his pants spill down his legs. He shuddered and only looked up when he felt a grip on his shoulder. He looked up blearily, in pain and overwhelmingly hot. </p><p>"Don't worry, Eren. I'll take care of you," the man promised, his voice heavy with lust. Eren's eyes widened with fear and he looked around. All of them were sporting massive tents in their pants. The man began grinding against him, clearly aroused so much just by that little movement. Eren shuddered and whimpered, sliding away from him. </p><p>"W-what are you doing??" he cried. The man seemed confused as to why Eren left and then grew angry. With an animalistic snarl, he grabbed Eren and pinned him underneath him. Then he backhanded Eren across the face. Eren cried out and stared up at the man in horror. </p><p>"Shut up. You're just a bitch for me to fuck! That's all you are! Nothing but a whore!" The man was yelling in his face now, spittle flecking Eren's cheeks. Eren shuddered and brought his knee up, kicking the man in the balls. </p><p>Because of the mans erection, this was infinitely more painful. With a loud cry, the man collapsed and Eren jumped up from underneath him, before realizing he had an entire horde of men waiting for him. They grinned at him and he shuddered. He turned and jumped through the window. He heard shouts from behind him and felt glass in his arms, but he ignored it. He ignored it in favor of running. His feet pounded unevenly across the dirt, quickly and painfully. </p><p>"After him!"</p><p>"He's on the loose!"</p><p>"Whoever catches him gets the first go!" </p><p>Eren tried to block out the shouts behind him, but it was hard. These were people he'd known all his life! Why were they doing this to him?? What had he done to deserve this? </p><p>Tears were dripping down his cheeks when he found himself at the edge of the village, facing the forest. He could hear the shouting growing louder behind him, but warnings rang in his head. Stories he'd heard as a child echoed and rang alarm bells inside his skull. A wave of heat caused him to crumple again. He groaned softly and felt more wetness in his pants. He hesitantly reached down into his pants and wiped some of the fluid on his finger. He pulled it out and stared at it. It was thick, like cum, but it was clear instead of white. Not to mention that it had been coming from a very different hole...</p><p>Eren shuddered as he recalled the monster's touch in that particular area. Was this what it had meant by, he was lubricating for it? Eren shook his head. No, it had only been a dream. There was no way that was real. A branch snapped behind him and Eren stood, whirling around. He was horrified to see some of the men. They leered at him and some of them even pulled their erections out, stroking their cocks as if in victory. Eren shuddered and backed up as they approached. </p><p>"Just be a good boy, Eren, and it'll be over quick," one of the men he was familiar with said. Eren stared at him in horror. This was a man he knew to be a kind, almost saintly person. Yet here he was, about to rape a boy. And why? Hell if Eren knew. </p><p>When they took a step towards Eren, his survival instinct kicked in. Somehow he knew he had a better chance of surviving in the woods than he did with them. He darted into the woods, wincing as his feet were cut up. But he ignored the pain in favor of fleeing the shouting behind him. Even when he could no longer hear the shouts, his mind created phantom cries to hurry him on. </p><p>
  <em>"He's getting away!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, we've almost got him!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He won't be able to escape us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know about you guys, but I love a good hunt as much as I love a good meal! And I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this meal after we've caught it!"<br/></em>
</p><p>The imagined cries pushed Eren to run beyond his limit, feet carrying him over swamps, forests, and hills. He was in a giant jungle before he finally slowed. Fear kept his heart racing and adrenaline fueled him as he continued to jog through, his sprinting ability hampered by the dense plant life. He saw a massive deer like creature go shooting in front of him. He jerked back and its hooves narrowly missed him. </p><p>However, what was chasing it did not.</p><p>Eren felt something smooth and scaly wrap around him, lifting him into the air. Heat ran over him and he bit back a scream of pain. He thrashed, desperately attempting to escape the clutches of whatever it was. However, the more he struggled, the tighter it squeezed him. Eren was beginning to black out, shaking with lack of oxygen and the agony brought on by the heat. He felt something moving behind him and then he felt something pierce the skin of his neck. Eren's eyes rolled back in his head and everything went black. </p><p>Slowly Eren began to regain consciousness. His eyes blearily opened. The heat was gone...had it all been a dream? When he noticed the massive vines and ferns around him, he internally sighed. It had been real. Wherever he was, it had been real. </p><p>Eren twisted, attempting to get a better grasp of where he was. He was actually looking outside and he was in some kind of cave. The walls weren't too tall, maybe about eight feet. The ceiling was smooth and seemed to bulge upwards. Eren grumbled, testing out his weak muscles. He could twist, but his arms and legs were weak. Whether that was because of all the running he'd done or something else, Eren didn't know. He softly groaned as he twisted. </p><p>He felt something against his back move and he was turned over, coming face to face with...a man??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where the hell am I??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren is now facing a dilemma. <br/>Try to run and potentially be caught since his muscles are weak.</p><p>OR</p><p>Stay and find out just what this mysterious person has in store for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren shivered as he stared at the man. What the hell was going on?? Where the hell was he for that matter?? He shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate. For now, it would be best to think on what was going on. Okay. First things first, identify features of the person and try to figure out what happened when he blacked out. </p><p>Eren studied the person. His skin was pale, almost like moonlight. It seemed like this person didn't get much sunlight very often. He had jet black hair that had an odd undercut that somehow looked nice on the man. His high cheekbones and delicate lips made him look slightly more beautiful that handsome but he was definitely muscular. Erens gaze trailed down from the mans face to his body. And damn was he ripped. </p><p>His arms were lined with wired muscle, like seeing ropes twisted together underneath the skin. The slightest movement he made in his sleep caused his muscles to ripple and flex almost teasingly in a mesmerizing fashion. Eren blushed when he realized that this person was naked. Not to mention that he didn't have much hair anywhere but on his head. Eren's gaze trailed down to the mans' stomach and torso and he blushed. The man had a freaking six pack!!!</p><p>Since realizing that the man was naked, his eyes trailed lower and stopped at his waist. Instead of having legs...the man had a dark gray, green, and brown mottled tail. The skin faded smoothly as scales covered where a human's privates would be. Eren forced himself to lift up on one of his arms and stared around himself, realizing that the tail of this person...thing...was all over the cave. </p><p>If Eren wanted to leave, he'd have to climb over several coils of it without waking the creature. And with his limbs as shaky as they were...that would be near impossible. Hell, it might even make the thing eat him faster. However, Eren would much rather try to escape than wait to be eaten. </p><p>He forced himself to stand, using the cave wall for support. Oddly enough, he noticed an odd, slimy coating on the walls. He shuddered and wrinkled his nose. It was disgusting. He ignored it and forced himself to take a step forward. He nearly collapsed face first into a massive coil. Eren cautiously stood up, careful not to make too much noise. He wouldn't want it waking up and deciding it was time for breakfast. The thought of becoming food, encouraged Eren to move faster. He was almost out and eagerly, he got careless. </p><p>He stepped out without watching where he was stepping. </p><p>A loud snapping sound echoed off the cave walls when Eren accidentally stepped on a brittle stick. For Eren, everything seemed to freeze for a moment and then go into a fast forward mode. </p><p>It was like the entire forest had gone silent, holding its breath to see what happened. No birds chirped, no bugs buzzed, and no frogs croaked. Everything was deathly silent. And then the spell was broken. </p><p>The coils flashed out, lashing around Eren, drawing a cry from him. He jerked in the grasp of it, remembering the feeling from right before he'd blacked out. As he thrashed, the coils tightened until finally Eren went limp. It loosened enough for him to breathe and Eren gasped for air. Dark spots danced in his vision and he looked up. The man had sat up with a groan. He glared at Eren, as if Eren had personally fucked his mother and then offered her to everyone else he knew. It was terrifying and he looked like he was about to murder Eren. </p><p>Against his will, tears began to bud in Eren's eyes. A soft whimper curled its way out of his throat. The creatures' eyes narrowed and Eren was carried closer to the man. The man rose up and studied him before clicking his tongue. </p><p>"Get back down here, brat, it's too fucking cold to deal with this shit," it grumbled. Eren yelped as the mans arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a very bare chest. </p><p>Eren held still as the man began rubbing his head against Eren's chest and neck. A low rumble sounded in his throat, making Eren very afraid. It sounded like a noise of displeasure. </p><p>"Ah, you're so fucking warm. It's unnatural how warm you are," the thing murmured. Eren stared at him in shock. Was it happy about him being warmer than normal or not?? What the hell was going on with this thing. Eren thought about what options he had. He could try to talk to the creature and reason with it, although he knew it was unlikely to let him go, or he could just stay silent. When the creature began rub its face lower and lower, Eren finally had to talk. </p><p>"U-um...could you not do that??" he pleaded. The creature paused and the head lifted to see him closely. </p><p>"You see me?" it asked. </p><p>"Um, yeah?"</p><p>"You understand me?"</p><p>"Yes...is that a bad thing??" The creature stared at him in shock before sighing. It folded its arms over its chest, releasing Eren from his death grasp but still holding him in his coils. </p><p>"So you're intelligent. Alright, first things first, let's get introductions out of the way. I have multiple names, but you can call me Levi. What is your name?" Eren stared at the creature-Levi. He seemed smart, almost as smart as a human. No, he was as smart as a human. Eren internally debating whether to tell him or not. It was a soft, but firm, shake that did him in. </p><p>He yelped when the coils started shaking, hands desperately trying to grasp for something to cling to. He stared up at Levi in fear when the shaking stopped. Levi simply glared at him and made a <em>go on</em> gesture with his hand. Eren sighed. </p><p>"I'm...Eren." Levi nodded. </p><p>"Alright, Eren, what are you?" Eren blinked, confused by the question. </p><p>"Pardon?" Levi rolled his eyes and glared at Eren again. </p><p>"I asked what you are, brat." Eren frowned at the nickname but also, silently, acknowledged that he wouldn't be going anywhere. At least not any time soon. So he decided there was no point in trying to fight Levi. </p><p>"I honestly don't know." Levi clicked his tongue and sighed. He glared at Eren in annoyance, who flinched out of fear. Levi groaned loudly and glared at Eren. </p><p>"Listen. When I found you, you were sending off pheromones that screamed 'come fuck me' like crazy. You were burning hot and seemed either intoxicated or like you were in pain. I don't know much, but I doubt that's natural. Since you don't know what you are, I'll ask a different question. How did you get here?" Eren blinked at him, surprised that Levi wasn't pressing the issue. When he heard the click of a tongue and saw Levi's glare, he remembered that Levi had asked another question. </p><p>"Sorry! Um, I ran here." Levi stared at him, holding unnaturally still. He let out a hiss of air and glared at Eren again. He grabbed Eren's chin in one of his hands and glared directly into the boys eyes. </p><p>"You do know that the nearest human village is almost fifty eight miles away from here, right?" Eren stared at him in dumb shock. He had run that far? Sure, he'd been hyped on adrenaline and fear but still, fifty eight miles?? Levi pulled back to study Eren's face. </p><p>"I take it you had no idea?"</p><p>"No, sir. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there." Levi's eyes snapped back up to him and that was when Eren took in Levi's eyes. A brilliant silver with a ring of ice blue around it and slitted pupils. No wait, it had ice blue with a ring of silver around that. No...that wasn't right either. </p><p>"Oi, brat, don't stare into my eyes, you'll be hypnotized." Eren jolted out of his stupor and nodded. Levi rolled his eyes and glared at Eren again. "Why did you run away from your home?"</p><p>Eren's shoulders slumped and he stared at the ground. Why had he run? Or rather, what had he been running from? He shook his head, tears beading in the corners. </p><p>"I don't know. All I do know is that I wasn't safe there, although why I haven't the slightest clue. I just woke up and all the men in my village were there, looking at me like I was the sexiest woman they'd ever seen before. I felt sick and something felt wrong, so I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran as far away from them as I could. I didn't even realize how far I'd traveled. I-I'm sorry." Levi brushed at Eren's tears before hissing softly. But this one wasn't actually a warning or a threat. This one was softer...almost soothing. </p><p>"Relax. It's not your fault and sometimes instinct is more useful than an actual brain. Mostly because brains are all emotional and shit." Levi rolled his eyes, like having emotions was the most annoying thing in the world. It made Eren laugh, although Levi was clearly confused as to why he was laughing. Tears began to roll down Eren's cheeks. He wiped at the furiously. </p><p>"Sorry...sorry...I don't even know what's going on with my emotions right now," Eren choked. Levi sighed and his coils gently squeezed Eren. Then they lifted him and Levi began to...slither through the forest. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"An...acquaintance of mine. If anyone will know what the hell you are, it'll be her. Much as I hate to rely on her for literally anything. Mostly because she's fucking loud and a pain in the ass." Eren frowned, not understanding what he was going on about. Since Eren had no clue what was going on, he decided it would be a good idea to study the surroundings. </p><p>Tall trees reached upwards into the sky, branches forming a roof above their heads. Sunlight flickered between the leaves and branches, though it was very faint on the ground. The smaller plants, like ferns and bushes, were easily taller than Eren was. Their fruits and nuts were about the size of his head. </p><p>"Observing the big ass trees?" Levi asked. Eren blinked and focused in on the man. </p><p>"Why is everything so fucking huge here?? It's like Godzilla decided to make his own wonderland!"</p><p>"Who the hell is Godzilla?"</p><p>"I have no clue. I think I heard the name from someone in my village?" Levi clicked his tongue and Eren began to notice soft, white things drifting among the branches. As they pressed on, they began to get thicker until Eren was shaking. He knew what they were, although he'd never seen them that large before. </p><p>Spiderwebs. The delicate creations of horrifying and terrible creatures. Every time Eren saw one of the buggers, he freaked out. Something about them unnerved the hell out of him. He had no clue what it was, and he honestly didn't care. </p><p>Finally he and Levi arrived at a dark cave, practically overrun with the nasty things. Eren was shivering, though it seemed Levi didn't notice. Levi inhaled before shouting to gain somethings attention. </p><p>"OI! FOUR EYES, GET THE HELL OUT HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE!" he bellowed. Immediately vibrations appeared in the webs and Eren looked down, trying his hardest to bury his face in Levi's scales. He didn't want to see, he didn't want to see, he didn't want to see, he <em>really</em> didn't want to see whatever was coming!</p><p>"Oh, Levi! What is-ahh!!!" Eren flinched when he heard the scream. It was loud and obnoxiously high. He heard an almost skittering noise, trying to ignore the sound of whatever it was, coming closer. "Oh my gosh, did you catch a human Levi?? Holy crap those guys are so freaking rare here!! Can I have him, can I have him, can I have him, please??"</p><p>"No. He's not a human, I just want you to identify what the hell he is," Levi's voice growled. Eren was shaking at this point. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists too hard. </p><p>"You'll have to pass him to me for that to happen," the newer voice said. A shiver rand down Eren's spine. No, no, no. Please don't hand me to the spider, please Levi, please don't give me to it!</p><p>"Take him then." Eren felt the coils loosen around him. His eyes remained squeezed shut as he felt something pointy touch his shoulder. A soft whimper left his throat and he desperately clung to the safety and support of the quickly disappearing scales. Soon Eren was supported just by the pointy things he could feel. </p><p>"He has eyes, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't know why he's not opening them, all he did was observe the whole way here." A hand caressed Eren's cheek and he flinched. </p><p>"Sweetie, I need you to open your eyes for me, can you do that?" Eren hesitantly cracked and eye open and nearly screamed. As it was, his breath caught in his chest. </p><p>She was a horrifying mixture of spider and human. A human torso was connected to a spiders body and her spider legs were what were holding him. The worst part though, was probably her face. Instead of two normal human eyes, she had two large black ones where a human would have their eyes, and to the side of them were two smaller human eyes looking in opposite directions. She smiled and he saw mandibles hidden behind normal teeth. He shut his eyes tightly again. </p><p>"Brat, what's wrong?" Levi's voice asked. Eren choked on his air but forced himself to speak. </p><p>"Afraid...of spiders..." he whispered. Immediately the coils were wrapping around him again and the pointy pressure was disappearing. Eren sighed in relief once he was completely cocooned in Levi's coils. He heard a laugh. </p><p>"He's afraid of me, but totally comfortable being completely trapped in your coils. Huh, interesting." Eren felt hands on his face and hesitantly opened his eyes. He was worried that he would have to see that horrible face again and went limp with relief when he only saw Levi. Levi rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.</p><p>"You're weird, kid." Eren nodded. </p><p>"I know." The spider decided that would be a good time to interrupt. </p><p>"Hey, Levi, not that this isn't touching or whatever, since he'll probably be terrified if I do this, you need to give him a pat down." Levi frowned, eyes glancing towards where the spider must've been. </p><p>"What do you mean, a pat down?"</p><p>"I'll dumb it down, you have to feel him up. I can't identify what he is if I don't know how he responds. Not to mention that scent is also an important factor in identifying what someone is." Levi sighed. </p><p>"Just hold still for a sec, brat. Sorry I have to do this." Eren yelped as hands began to roam over his skin, coils lifting and lowering to make it easier. He didn't respond to the touches until Levi practically grabbed his dick. He bit back a moan and flinched. Levi paused. "Sensitive?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, very." Levi nodded and moved on. His hand slid between Eren's thighs, coils spreading his legs for Levi. Eren shuddered at the position. Somehow it felt...odd. Then Levi's fingers brushed over his asshole and Eren moaned. He felt that slick substance beginning to flow down his legs and ass. He looked up and was surprised to see Levi's pupils dilate. He tilted Eren and leaned down, sniffing at the wet area. Eren whined, a long and high pitched sound. It was a plead and Levi listened. Levi forced himself to relax and let Eren go back to the previous position. </p><p>And of course he had to ignore that scent that practically drew him in. He glared at Hange. </p><p>"Well? What is he?" Hange grinned. </p><p>"If what I think is right, then he's a titan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the hell is a titan? Good thing professor Hange is here to explain!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren and Levi stared at Hange in confusion. In Eren's momentary indecision, he was actually able to look at the spider. Although, as soon as his mind recognized what he was looking at, he had buried his face in Levi's coils again. </p><p>She was <em>huge</em>. Standing easily at six feet tall or more, that didn't even take into account the length of her body. Eren shuddered, just remembering her appearance. It scared the hell out of Eren, even if he knew she had some parts that actually looked humanoid. However, there was too much of her that was something Eren feared for him to adjust to her. </p><p>He heard a soft sigh and the coils around him squeezed gently, almost reassuringly. He felt something flick his hand and he instinctively tried to pull away from it. However, being caught in the coils didn't exactly make that easy. It flicked his hand again and pressed in between his clenched fingers. Eren was confused. What the hell was this thing?? When he felt the familiar sensation of scales, he looked up at Levi. </p><p>Levi was still watching the spider, but the thing in his hand squeezed it gently, as if to say <em>relax, I'm here. I've got you. </em>Eren smiled faintly and gently squeezed what he now realized was the tip of Levi's tail in response. He saw a faint smile almost seem to grace Levi's lips. Then it disappeared and he glared at the spider, carrying Eren closer to himself. This move did not go unnoticed by Hange. </p><p>"Relax, Levi, I'm not going to hurt him. I can't do anything about his fear of me or make myself look any less frightening, but I won't hurt him. He's too interesting to just be carelessly hurt." Levi frowned at her. </p><p>"What do you mean? Also, what the hell is a titan?" Hange grinned. </p><p>"He's precious because he's a titan. You remember the stories of those giant beasts that used to rule the world with an iron fist?" Levi nodded and stared dubiously at Eren, who shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah, but there's no way this brat is one of them. They were all killed off in their war, right?" Hange grinned and shook her head. </p><p>"Not quite. I've never actually discovered if this was true or not, but supposedly humans are related to titans. Also, there was one titan who survived. According to legend, this titan wasn't about to let his line die out so he began to pick humans to grant titan abilities to, such as increased reproductive abilities." Levi and Eren stared at her as she eagerly smiled at them. Eren couldn't bring himself to keep eye contact. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Levi snapped. There was a confused frown on his face. Hange took a couple of steps towards Eren and Levi shifted around, keeping Eren away from Hange. Hange pouted but stopped moving. </p><p>"He started slicking and sending out pheromones, right? When you touched him?" Levi nodded and Hange grinned. "That's because his body was preparing to take a mate." </p><p>Levi and Eren stared at each other in shock. Eren was horrified. No way. There was no way he could possibly bear children. He was male first of all!! Levi stared at him and Eren looked away, not having any answers to give. He didn't know what Levi wanted nor if he had what Levi wanted. </p><p>"Anyway, it's just a theory, but I'm pretty sure he's a titan or at least a human with some of that monsters' abilities." Eren forced himself to look at her. It was frightening but he had been raised knowing that if you wanted to ask somebody something, you had to look them in the eyes. </p><p>"W-what did the t-titan look like?" he stuttered, voice choking over itself. Hange grinned at him and thought for a moment. </p><p>"From what the legend says, it had long dark brown hair. It was also well muscled, but that tended to be a common trait among titans. Then there was also the fact this one was said to have no lips and had very clear cheekbones. It's teeth were exposed. However, the most defining feature was its eyes. It had green pupils and where there was supposed to be white, it was black instead." Eren was having a hard time breathing. </p><p>His mind flashed to the monster from his dream and he began to shake, hand reflexively tightening around Levi's tail. Levi turned to look at him, a frown on his face. His eyes widened when he saw how shallowly Eren was breathing and how much he was shaking. His eyes were glazed and he was pale. Levi immediately shot forward, cupping Eren's face in his hands. </p><p>"Eren. Eren! Focus!" Hange finally seemed to realize the effect her words had on Eren. She crept closer. </p><p>"Is he going into a panic attack? Was it me? Why now? Was it something I said?" Levi shooed her away, trying to focus on Eren. Eren was muttering something, although Levi couldn't tell what. He leaned closer and was shocked by what he heard. </p><p>"No...stay back...don't touch me...I'm not yours...stop...it won't fit...please...I'm scared...someone help...I can't..." Levi smacked Eren across the face and the muttering stopped. His eyes finally focused on Levi. "Le...vi?"</p><p>"You scared me good, you fucking brat," Levi sighed. He glared at him. "Care to explain why the hell you just had a full on panic attack after hearing the titan's description?" Eren bit his lip but nodded. </p><p>"I...I told you how I woke up from a dream last night, right?" Levi nodded. "Well, it wasn't just any dream. In the dream I was in some kind of castle and it felt like I was being pulled further in. So I...so I went. And I found a locked door. I'm such an idiot. If I had just left the door closed, this wouldn't be happening." Levi grabbed Eren's hands, rubbing them soothingly. </p><p>"What was behind the door?" Eren shuddered and his eyes shut. </p><p>"The...the titan. It was...it was fucking someone on a bed beneath it." Hange and Levi stared at each other, both surprised. "Once it noticed that I was in the doorway, it finished with the guy beneath it and grabbed me. It basically said that I was the replacement for the one it'd been fucking beforehand. It was sickening, especially how my body responded to its' touches. I didn't grow hard or anything, but I ended up feeling something leaking out of my ass. I guess that's the...slick you were talking about? It seemed...<em>happy</em> because I was getting ready for it to fuck me. It was sickening. Thankfully I woke up before anything happened."</p><p>The coils around Eren squeezed him gently and he finally realized that he could feel someone playing with his hair. The gentle, repetitive squeezes and the feeling of hands in his hair was soothing, relaxing even. Before Eren realized what had happened, he fell asleep. Once Levi and Hange were sure he was asleep, Hange stopped playing with the boys hair. Levi gave him one last squeeze before turning to Hange. </p><p>"What do you think that means?" Hange frowned, more sympathetic than upset. </p><p>"It probably means that the titan chose him. Most likely to be his new fuck toy, and then somehow he escaped. What was he like when you caught him?" Hange asked. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"It wasn't intentional, I wasn't even hunting him. He just got in the way and I ended up catching him. A couple things I noticed was the scent of fear, pheromones, although less than when he was slicking, and he was burning up. He was like a living flame. So hot, I almost drew back. I figured his high temperature would go down if I sedated him with a bite and it did." Hange watched him, tapping her chin thoughtfully. He noticed that her legs were absentmindedly weaving patterns in the webs beneath her. </p><p>"Did you smell the scent of his slick?" she asked suddenly. Levi stared at her in confusion but nodded. </p><p>"It was faint, but still there." Hange stared at him before sighing. </p><p>"Levi, you caught him while he was in heat. Think of it like a mating period only the person in the submissive role goes through. It's actually pretty common. However, he's not abnormally hot now is he?" Levi frowned but shook his head.</p><p>"It took a couple of hours but his temperature went down considerably. Actually, it went down so much I wondered if he would freeze to death or something." Hange rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. </p><p>"Levi, you managed to shut off his heat." Levi blinked in confusion. She rolled her eyes. </p><p>"In other words, your sedative worked <em>too</em> well. You've managed to trick his body into thinking that he had already gone through heat and no longer needed to continually send signals to try and get him to reproduce. Congrats for that. However, are you really going to take care of him?" Levi blinked in shock. Right, he had just taken the kid back to his home instead of eating him. He frowned at the sleeping face. He'd noticed this last night too, but the brat looked so fucking peaceful when he was asleep. His plush, pink lips were tilted in a soft smile. His dark brown eyelashes covered his beautiful emerald eyes. His brown hair fell over his face like a picture frame. He shook his head and turned back to Hange. </p><p>"Um...is it easy to take care of another person?" Hange froze, eyes wide with surprise for a moment. Then she burst out laughing, loud and long, at Levi's innocent attitude. Levi blushed slightly but glared at her regardless. Hange wiped away tears that had beaded at the edges of her eyes from how hard she was laughing. </p><p>"Well, it depends on the person. Some of them are seriously high maintenance. I don't know if you even can look after another living creature. But, if you don't want him, I'll happily take him." She reached towards Eren, mandibles snapping. Levi hissed and pulled Eren closer into his arms. </p><p>"Keep your fucking legs off him," he snarled. Hange chuckled again and smirked at him. </p><p>"Do you really think you can look after him?" Levi glanced back down at Eren uncertainly. His hands tightened slightly on Eren and he glared at Hange. </p><p>"I will. I'm not going to let you have him, got it?" Hange laughed and made a shooing motion with her hands. </p><p>"Go on and get out of here! Take your precious prey back to your den and get to know him better." Levi rolled his eyes but hurried back to his den. When he arrived, he heard the sound of feathers and whirled, exposing fangs. The harpy pulled back before he could take a bite out of her. After seeing who it was, Levi put away his fangs.</p><p>"Oh, Petra. To what do I owe this visit?" Petra landed and smiled nervously. She peeked at Eren. Her eyes widened and she looked between Levi and Eren as if she didn't understand what was going on. She bowed to Levi, who was confused. </p><p>"You've finally become a deity to the humans, I see! Congratulations!" Levi glanced between her and Eren with a slight frown before it dawned on him that Petra thought that Eren was a human sacrifice. He snorted. </p><p>"Not quite. Anyways, what are you here for?" Petra blinked and frowned at Eren in confusion before shrugging and answering Levi's question. </p><p>"Oluo got caught in a swallow bloom. I was wondering if you could help get him out?" Levi sighed. He glanced between the cave and Eren before deciding to bring Eren with. It was safer for Eren if he stayed with Levi rather than being left alone in a cave. He followed Petra as she soared in the trees above him. Soon he could hear the voice of the stupid faun who got himself eaten. </p><p>"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Levi sighed as he approached the plant that was beginning to digest its prey. Levi flexed his fingers, extending poison tipped claws. He carefully sliced through the plant, freeing the creature within. Oluo had a couple of minor burns and was covered in filth, but for the most part, he was fine. Levi sighed. </p><p>"Oluo, what have I told you about going near the swallow blossoms?" Oluo looked away guiltily. </p><p>"I thought I had built up a good enough relationship that it wouldn't try to eat me. I mean, I planted it and raised it so...why?" Levi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glared down at the faun in front of him, who began to shake from fear. Levi's reptilian eyes were deadly sharp as they stared down at Oluo.</p><p>"It's a <em>plant</em>, Oluo. It doesn't have an intelligence and even if it did, it wouldn't be smart enough to actually identify you as a friend. The only things those plants care about is eating and eating and eating. How many times do I have to tell you? This isn't your homeland, the plants here will kill you if given the chance. DON'T let that happen. Petra, keep an eye on him, will you?" Petra nodded. She frowned at Oluo. </p><p>"Geez, Oluo. If I hadn't heard your cries and gone to get Levi, you would've died in there." Oluo hung his head in shame. Levi sighed. </p><p>"By the way, Levi, you said you aren't a deity for a human village so...what's that? It looks like a human sacrifice." Oluo looked up, confused to see Eren trapped in Levi's coils. Levi sighed and began stroking the boys hair. Eren made a soft, happy noise in his sleep so Levi kept doing it. </p><p>"He's going to be living with me." There was a silence as the two stared at him, as if expecting him to take it back. </p><p>"Hah???" they both cried in confusion. Levi glared at them dangerously. </p><p>"What, do you have a problem with that?" They flinched back. </p><p>"No, it's just...are you sure? He may try to kill you." Levi rolled his eyes. Eren already knew that the only reason he was still alive was because of Levi. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't try anything like that. He already knew his place. Besides, if Levi had to, he would put Eren in his place by force. He glared at Petra. </p><p>"He won't try anything. He's not an idiot." Oluo frowned and poked at him. Immediately something in Levi's mind reared up with a hiss.</p><p>
  <em>Mine. He's mine. No one else can touch him!</em>
</p><p>Silently, Levi pulled Eren away from Oluo, lifting the titan out of the fauns reach. He glared at them. </p><p>"I'm heading back to the den. Don't bother me. And, more importantly, don't bother Eren." Petra and Oluo stared at him as he slithered away. Levi hurried, wanting to get back to the den faster. The longer Eren was out here, the more dangerous it was. He reached the cave quickly and made a bed of leaves and giant flower petals for Eren. He lay the boy in it and stared down at him. </p><p>Eren was still sleeping peacefully, a gentle smile on his face. Levi traced his lips before brushing a strand of hair out of the boys face. He lay down next to him and curled up tightly, protecting the boy. He sighed internally.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is going on with me??</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recurrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren has a nightmare and with it, a fragment of his heat returns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Levi drifted off, Eren's dreams began to change. They were no longer happy days spent with his friends and mom. He found himself naked, bound in chains, and approaching a strange but familiar castle. </p><p>
  <em>Eren shuddered and jerked, trying to pull away from the invisible hands pulling him forward. He didn't want to go there. Something about the castle was horribly familiar and it terrified him. He was dragged, kicking and screaming into the castle. He immediately recognized where he was. It was the titans' castle. He began to shake and whimper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you make such sounds when we're in bed, I may not be able to hold back," a frightening voice whispered in his ear. Eren felt his body freeze and he turned slowly, horrified by what he knew he would see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The titan was staring at him. It licked its teeth as its' eyes ran up and down his body. It reached behind him and he felt it cup his ass and give it a light squeeze. He shuddered and shut his eyes. His fists clenched but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't bring himself to fight back. A finger slipped across his ass hole and he felt the slick begin to drip down his legs. The titan chuckled and pulled its' hand away, licking the substance of its fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so sweet, do you know that Eren? Here, have a taste." It held its' fingers, still dripping with Erens' slick, in front of his mouth. Eren stubbornly kept his mouth shut, hating the fact that this thing wanted him to do this. The titan almost smirked. It grabbed his jaw and forced him to open it, pushing the fingers into his mouth. Eren gagged as the fingers brushed the back of his throat and began to wipe the substance all over the inside of his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unwillingly, Eren began to moan. He was shaking, only held up by the monsters' hands as his legs were numb from lack of oxygen. The titans' eyes glimmered and shone with cruel delight, forcing his fingers further down Eren's throat. Eren began to whimper and choke on the fingers and finally the titan pulled out. Eren slumped, going limp in the monsters' arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's a good boy," the titan crooned, scooping Eren into its' arms. "Now, we need to have a little chat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get away from me," Eren weakly whispered. His voice was hoarse but there wasn't anything he could do to stop the monster. When Eren saw the familiar door they were heading towards, he began to struggle. He desperately kicked out at his captor, who merely rolled its' eyes and tossed him on the bed. Eren cringed, pulling as far away from the monster as possible. The titan locked the door behind itself and stared at Eren. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now then, Eren, it seems your heat has been...nullified. At this point in time, you should be a wreck. You should be begging me to pound into you, fill you with my cum, and make you scream until your voice dies. Yet instead, you're able to keep a steady head and I don't smell any sexual desire on you. So, I have to remedy the situation. You're still slicking up for me, so I can assume that it was an outside source that stopped your heat." Eren glared at him and the titan smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So as long as I remove the threat, it'll be fine and you'll go back into heat. Just imagine it, Eren. By the time you wake up tomorrow, you'll be a burning mess. You'll be sending out pheromones to tell any nearby creature 'come fuck me, I'm available'. And yet, no matter how many cocks you manage to get shoved up your ass, the only one who'll be able to satisfy you will be me. The only person who'll manage to cool the fire in your belly will be me, the one who put it there to begin with. Doesn't that sound incredible?" Eren glared at the titan as it leered down at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren sat up and spat in its' face. It was clearly surprised and wiped it off quickly, a disgusted look on its' face. It turned furiously to Eren who glared at it rebelliously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"FUCK. YOU." The titan snarled at Eren's words, pouncing on him immediately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was a bad idea, Eren," it growled. It leaned down, closer to his neck, and Eren cringed away. He felt it lap at where the neck connected to the shoulders and he gasped, trying to push it away. It was sensitive. The slightest brush of its' tongue made Eren whine and almost plead for more. But he didn't want more so he tried to push the titan off. When he did that, the titan growled and nipped the skin. Eren arched his back with a cry. He came back down, dazed and confused. The titan was over him, completely satisfied. Eren felt a pain begin in his stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ow..." he groaned. The titan chuckled and brushed Erens' hair as the pain became so great that he thrashed around on the sheets, body jolting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time to wake up, Eren. I can't wait to see you tonight."</em>
</p><p>Eren woke with a moan, rolling onto his side. He began to desperately rut against the ground, cock aching with need. He needed to come...he needed it more than anything. But when he stroked himself, he couldn't do it. He couldn't come. He only brought himself to the painful edge, teetering on the lip of orgasm. But he couldn't come. </p><p>Eren could feel the slick pouring down his thighs, gushing like a waterfall. He whimpered and reached behind himself, fingers searching. He found his asshole and slid a finger in. He moaned at the feeling. Yeah, <em>this</em> was what he needed. He needed something in him, pounding into him until he couldn't walk. He quickly slipped another finger in, groaning at the soft sting. Soon he was ramming three fingers up his ass and it still wasn't enough.</p><p>Eren whined as he came so <em>close</em>, so close to orgasm and yet he couldn't come. </p><p>It was beginning to smell almost sickly sweet from all the pheromones that Eren was putting off. Then he heard a loud hiss and his pheromones were overpowered by something rich and spicy. Eren moaned as the pheromones of another overtook him. He raised his ass up in the air, presenting for whoever was there. </p><p>Eren felt hands grip his ass and spread the cheeks apart, eliciting a moan from Eren. He pulled his fingers out, gasping as his asshole puckered around nothing. A loud, pleased hiss erupted from behind him. Eren shivered at the dominance in that sound. He felt something flick against the slick on his thighs and he moaned. It felt so good when they did that. </p><p>The tongue skillfully flicked its way up to the actual hole, where it teased the rim. Eren moaned, arching his back at the delicious feeling. A rumbling hiss was felt through the air and Eren felt the tongue slowly begin to slide into his ass. Eren moaned, arching so much he thought he would break ass it began to slip further into him. He twitched as it twirled and spun in his ass, testing his limits. </p><p>
  <em>Oh god...it's reaching so deep!</em>
</p><p>The tongue reached obscenely deep into him, so far that Eren wondered if it would reach his stomach. Then he felt it brush a wonderful bundle of nerves. Eren moaned and his body clenched down on the tongue, begging it to touch that spot again. The tongue twisted and tapped the bundle of nerves. Eren moaned, a high pitched keen, and rocked his hips back onto the tongue. The tongue slammed against it and Eren came, spurting across the leaves below him. </p><p>Eren whined when he felt the tongue recede. It hadn't been enough. It wouldn't last long. Whatever it was hadn't bred him yet! Eren tried to roll over to get them to breed him but instead found himself pinned against the ground. He felt sharp fangs against his neck, as well as hot breath. The fangs pierced his skin and Eren yelped. His vision blurred as he felt the poison begin to course through him. He slumped and his heat began to cool. </p><p>Levi pulled away from Eren, licking his lips. Gods, he could still taste that sweet, sweet slick. It tasted like honey or ambrosia. He couldn't help himself from wanting to taste it. He hadn't been able to come out of the trance Eren's pheromones had put him in until the boy came. Once that happened, he remembered how much Eren had said his heat had hurt. Since his venom had worked before, Levi figured it would work again if he bit Eren. </p><p>The boy had cooled down significantly and was in a dazed, dreamy like state. His eyes blinked blearily when Levi's coils wrapped around him. Eren didn't resist as Levi lifted him, spreading his legs with his coils on Eren's ankles. </p><p>The little pink rosebud seemed to wink at him, but Levi ignored that. He needed to get Eren clean. He knew Eren would freak out once he regained consciousness, but it didn't matter. Levi hadn't done anything with the intent to hurt Eren, although the throbbing in his lower torso begged to differ. Levi frowned at the area. His human reproductive parts were almost completely useless to him. Why were they reacting now?</p><p>Levi moved that concern to the back of his mind and instead focused on Eren. The slick had made it down to his knees, so Levi began there. He licked and sucked at the slick, carefully pulling the delicious substance off of Eren's legs. He worked his way up, careful not to get too close to the hole. He knew if he did, it would start leaking more. </p><p>Levi frowned down at the sight of the bed. There was white stuff all over it, probably what was Eren's cum. There was more slick on the leaves from when Levi had been asleep and Eren had begun to leak. He sighed and put them at the edge of his den before preparing a new bed. He gently lay Eren in it and went to take care of the leaves that had Eren's slick on them. </p><p>"Something smells really good." A familiar voice purred. Levi's eye twitched at the sound of that familiar voice. </p><p>"I was just thinking the same thing, sir! I wonder what it could be," another voice responded. Levi sighed and slithered to the entrance. A golden chimera with massive eyebrows and a dark haired centaur were chatting over the leaves. </p><p>"What the hell are you two doing in my territory?" Levi hissed. Gunther looked up first, noting the dangerous tone of voice. He bowed as much as he could, submitting to the giant snake. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, sir! I was pulled in by a delicious smell and I couldn't help it!" Gunther apologized. Levi sighed. He didn't mind Gunther, the man was smart and usually very reasonable. However, at this point in time, Levi's instincts were screaming that they were threats to the prize he had in the cave. </p><p>"I'm here for the same reason," Erwin called, still sniffing at the leaves. Levi let out a warning hiss, dangerously close to Erwin. Erwin raised his head, surprised by the seriousness of Levi's actions. Gunther took a step back as Levi began to sway, almost hypnotically. Erwin backed up, wings spreading behind him. When Levi lunged, fangs exposed, Erwin took off and Gunther bolted. Once he was sure they were gone, Levi grabbed the leaves and took them to the lake. He whistled and the water exploded. </p><p>"What do you need, sir?" Eld asked, hooves pulling him onto the shore. Eld didn't stray too far from the water though, just enough that if he needed to, he could take off at any moment. Levi held out the leaves, admiring how the green of the leaves contrasted with the blue of Elds' tail and fur.</p><p>"Can you take these to the bottom of the lake and bury them? They've been attracting the wrong type of visitors. Eld took them from Levi and his nose twitched. He raised and eyebrow at Levi and nodded. </p><p>"Before I go though, Captain..."</p><p>"What?" Levi snapped, irritated from having left Eren alone so long. </p><p>"Who's the lucky lady?" Levi hissed, a stone flying towards Eld. Eld dodged and laughed as he dove back into the water. Levi sighed but hurried back to his den. When he got there, he found Eren looking around. Eren seemed slightly confused and stared at Levi. </p><p>"You alright, Eren?" Levi asked, curling around him. Eren shrugged. His face was tinted red and he wouldn't meet Levi's eyes. </p><p>"I...I'm fine. Probably. I just had a dream about the titan." Levi frowned, eyes narrowing. </p><p>"What did it say?" Eren shuddered. </p><p>"It...it wants to fuck me. However...I think it only wants to do that when I'm really needy and in heat. It keeps making me go into heat but something in your venom seems to cool the heat right away. So...thanks!" Eren smiled at him, the wide, innocent, grin of a child. Levi felt like his heart was about to snap in half. He coiled tighter around Eren. </p><p>"Eren...do you want me to try and help you with your dreams?" Eren blinked up at him in shock. </p><p>"You can do that?" Levi nodded. </p><p>"It's a kind of marking that nagas can do to keep someone from dreaming about others or having nightmares. Or...for some people it is the nightmare." Eren stared at Levi as Levi trailed off. Eren tugged his arm, getting Levi to look back down at him. </p><p>"How do I...how do I get it?" Levi smiled. </p><p>"It's a kind of hypnotism, so you need to keep looking into my eyes. Just look at me." Eren nodded and stared into Levi's eyes. Levi remained unblinking as Eren stared. After a few moments, the light seemed to fade from Eren's eyes and he went limp. All of his muscles relaxed but Levi held onto him to maintain eye contact.</p><p>
  <em>"Eren...can you see me?"</em>
</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to see only me. I will protect you."</em>
</p><p>"Yes, Levi."</p><p>
  <em>"I want to look after you and make sure your dreams are yours and no one else's."</em>
</p><p>"Yes, Levi."</p><p>
  <em>"Dream of me, Eren. No matter who else trys to make you see them, dream only of me. I will protect you."</em>
</p><p>"I know, Levi. You always do."</p><p>Levi almost smirked to himself. Good, the brat knew who to recognize as a source of protection and safety. That meant it would be easier for the hypnotism to take place and seep into his mind. </p><p>
  <em>"Good boy, Eren. I will protect you from that which you fear. I will save you from your nightmares and horrors. All you have to do, is say you trust me and will let me in."</em>
</p><p>"I trust you, Levi. No one but you. You're already in my life and are never far from my thoughts. If you want in, the door, lock, and house are all yours." Levi smirked and leaned down to kiss Eren. </p><p>This was the final part of the hypnotism. There was a special drug that Levi could produce in his lips to sway peoples minds. He'd never actually used it before, but Eren easily drank it up. His eyes became droopy and he yawned, clearly sleepy. Levi blinked and pulled away, tail flicking Eren's nose. </p><p>"Come on, Eren. Don't fall asleep on me now." Eren blinked and focused on Levi. </p><p>"Levi? Did you already hypnotize me?" Levi nodded and Eren ran a hand through his hair in shock. "Wow. I really don't feel all that different." </p><p>"You aren't supposed to. It would be more weird if you did." Eren smiled at him and then a loud rumble was heard. Levi stared at Eren, who blushed. </p><p>"Do you...do you have anything I could eat?" he asked. Levi chuckled and slithered outside. He pulled a couple of fruits off the trees and brought them back to Eren, who wolfed them down. Levi chuckled again. </p><p>"Easy, Eren. There's plenty more where those came from. You don't need to worry about it." Eren swallowed and blushed sheepishly. </p><p>"Thanks for the meal, Levi." Levi smirked. He wasn't sure if Eren remembered or not, so internally he responded. </p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the meal, Eren.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arrival of the Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petra and Oluo may or may not have told Gunther, Erwin, and Eld about how they'd seen a human with Levi. Sadly, they all come to investigate, interrupting the sweet snuggles that Eren and Levi had been having.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had walked into the cave at that point in time, they would've found what looked like a horrifying sight. A naga, curled around its prey with said prey slowly moving closer to its' chest. Most likely any traveler who came across such a sight would think that the person was about to be eaten. However, things were not quite as they seemed. </p><p>Eren shifted, unsatisfied with how loose the coils were wrapped around him. He didn't want to be treated like he was a piece of glass, just waiting to be put down or made into something. He wanted the security that came with being wrapped in Levi's coils. </p><p>So he shifted, slipping out from the loose coils around him. </p><p>Eren snuggled closer to Levi, burying himself in Levi's coils. Levi chuckled, a low sound that made Eren blush, and eased up the pressure of his coils. Eren frowned at him.</p><p>"Why do you always do that? You always loosen up whenever I try to get closer." Levi smirked down at Eren and Eren yelped as the coils suddenly tightened, squeezing him securely. </p><p>"Would you rather I do this? You won't be able to move like that," Levi said. Eren smiled and nodded. </p><p>"It feels...safe when you do this. Like I'm wrapped up in a blanket burrito." Levi frowned, not recognizing the term. </p><p>"What is a blanket burrito?" Eren stared at him in shock. </p><p>"How do you not know what a blanket burrito is?? Alright, I'll explain it. Basically, you take a blanket and wrap it around yourself as tightly as you can. That's what a blanket burrito is." Levi stared at him, confused. </p><p>"Why on earth would you do that? That makes you vulnerable and would probably cause problems if a predator came and found you like that. I don't understand..." The last bit was more for Levi, who looked like a confused child but Eren just smiled. </p><p>"It's comforting. I think it has something to do with how my mom used to wrap me in a blanket as a baby so it feels familiar to me. Besides," he said, slipping deeper into the coils, "it's you so I know I can trust you to protect me from any predators that may come in."</p><p>Levi felt his heart do a strange flip flop in his chest when he saw Eren, smiling innocently up at him from his coils. The boy looked so sweet and precious. However, the memories of him in heat, begging for a cock came rushing into Levi's mind and he felt his human genitals throb painfully. He ignored them in favor of patting Eren's hair before curling him closer to his chest. </p><p>It was...strangely soothing to hold Eren close like this. To feel his warmth and heart beat...to hear his gentle breathing as Eren began to fall asleep...and even the feel of his smooth muscles and that sweet ass pressing against his coils. Again, Levi's human genitals throbbed, as if trying to send him a message. He ignored them, wanting instead to enjoy the peaceful moment. And he did.</p><p>Until there was a crash at the entrance. </p><p>His head whipped towards the opening, a harsh hiss warning any predators to stay the fuck back. He stopped when he saw familiar faces. </p><p>"Shit brows...what the hell do you want?" he growled. Eren peeked up, having been roused from his almost sleep by the loud noises. However, when he tried to do that, Levi pushed his head back down and covered him in the coils. He could still see Levi's face, but not much else. </p><p>"Sorry about the noise, Levi, Eld asked me to bring him." Levi raised an eyebrow and realized that, sure enough, the familiar creature was underneath Erwin. Slowly, Eld pushed himself upright. Then there was the sound of hooves, and Gunther appeared too. He was quickly followed by Petra and Oluo, the latter carrying some new kind of baby plant with him. Levi clicked his tongue. </p><p>"What's with the sudden get together?" he questioned. Eld and Gunther glanced at each other while Erwin just watched Levi. Gunther finally spoke up after a few moments of awkward staring. </p><p>"We...uh...we heard something from Petra and Oluo. And, um, we wanted to check it out for ourselves?" Levi's eyes flicked over to Petra and Oluo, who quickly looked away. He stared at the while asking his next question, already knowing what this would be about. </p><p>"And what exactly did they tell you about?" he asked dangerously. The four glanced between each other hesitantly before Eld spoke. </p><p>"They said that you had a human child!"</p><p>There was a tense silence afterwards before Levi sighed and his coils loosened to reveal Eren. They were still wrapped around him from the waist down, but the others could actually see him now. There was a plethora of gasps and murmurs as Levi turned to face Eren. </p><p>"Sorry for them being...curious." Eren shook his head. </p><p>"It's fine. I don't really mind so long as they keep their distance." Levi nodded. </p><p>"We'll get introductions over from here. Guys, this is Eren. Eren, these are the few beings in the woods that I will associate with outside of Hange. The one on the far left is Shit Brows, the one to the right of him is Eld, then Gunther, then Petra, and finally Oluo. Guys, I've already introduced Eren, but I want to make one thing clear. None of you are to touch him at all. Got it?" They nodded quickly. </p><p>"Why should I listen to you, Levi? Sure, you're the main predator for those four, but I'm different." Levi hissed warningly. </p><p>"Watch yourself, shit brows. I could care less about injecting you so full of my venom that it replaces your blood. You may have sharper claws than I do, but don't forget who attacks faster and who has the venomous bite." Erwin nodded and took a step back. </p><p>"Soo...he's human, right?" Petra asked. Levi glanced at Eren. </p><p>"Are you okay with them knowing?" Eren glanced up at him and nodded. </p><p>"I'm okay with it but...I don't want to be the one to tell them. Can...can you do it?" Levi nearly had a heart attack when Eren turned those beautiful eyes on him, pleading and worried. Levi nodded, slipping his tail into Eren's hand. He gave Eren a light squeeze and Eren squeezed his tail gently back. Levi turned to the others again. </p><p>"Eren's not a human. Well, not a human anymore. He used to be but now he's become a titan." Their eyes widened and they stared at Eren, who shied away from their eyes. Levi squeezed him gently and felt Eren squeeze him back. Erwin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. </p><p>"He's a titan? Seems a bit small for one," he pointed out. Levi sighed.</p><p>"It's complicated. Ask Hange if you want to know more. She's the one who gave us the diagnosis after all." He saw a collective shudder run through all of them except Erwin, who's eyes filled with...something akin to lust? Levi shuddered, trying to push away his thoughts. There was no way a chimera would lust after an arachnid. But somehow...somehow Levi felt those two would be a good match-regardless of species. </p><p>"Hey, Eren, how're you doing? You holding up with Levi?" Petra cooed, clearly trying to get the boy to open up to them. Eren stared at her for a moment before looking back at Levi. Levi simply shrugged but still squeezed him. </p><p>"She asked you the question, Eren. I can't answer it for you." Eren seemed to think for a moment before speaking. </p><p>"I...I'm good. I really like it here...with Levi. He's nice, and strong, and always lets me do what I want." The squad stared at Levi in shock from the revelation. Oluo spoke up first. </p><p>"Is there something I'm missing?? I only heard one characteristic of Levi in that list. Are there actually two nagas named Levi? Is Levi actually a common naga name??" Levi hissed at Oluo. </p><p>"Maybe, I'm not nice to you because you're a pain in the ass who's rude," he growled. Erwin chuckled and Levi felt Eren squeeze his tail. Clearly, the chimera was freaking him out. He leaned closer to Eren, hoping to give him some comfort. Instead, Eren whispered in his ear, </p><p>"He has freaky looking eyebrows." Levi nearly burst out laughing, struggling to desperately contain his laughter. He squeezed Eren for a longer period of time and smoothed his face. He glared at the others. </p><p>"Alright, you've seen him, you've confirmed that, yes, I have a human child with me, and now you can go." Erwin smirked. </p><p>"Or we could stay and continue to chat with this Eren. How does that sound, Eren?" Eren flinched and buried his face in Levi's scales. They were mildly surprised by the reaction. Levi sighed. </p><p>"I say that because I think Eren's met enough new people for today. Got it? Now go away." With sighs, they obeyed and left. Although, not before Petra said a quick goodbye to Eren. Once they were gone, Eren popped his head out again, a sad expression on his face. Levi rocked him gently. </p><p>"What's the matter, brat?" he asked. Eren glanced at him and sighed. </p><p>"I used to be so eager to meet new people. I would take every chance I got to introduce myself to those I didn't know and get to know them. Yet now...now I can barely stand meeting five new people at the same time. I would introduce myself to crowds of people and yet..."</p><p>"And yet now you can't?" Eren nodded. </p><p>"I just...I just don't understand where all these instincts are coming from. It's not that I hate them or they scare me-well, they do, but not enough to make me go quiet. It's just that something in me tells me not to talk to them. It makes me feel weird." For a moment, Levi wondered if his hypnotism had worked <em>too</em> well and now Eren didn't want to talk to anyone but him. He quickly shook off that idea, knowing he wasn't that skilled. He smiled at Eren instead. </p><p>"It's probably just another titan instinct. Aside from your heat, maybe its' trying to make sure you don't get attached to anyone?" Eren sighed. </p><p>"I don't know anymore." Levi pulled the human boy against his chest. </p><p>"You're alright, Eren. I'm here." Eren nodded and curled up. All too quickly, Eren was asleep. </p><p>
  <em>Eren was in the castle again. Yet this time, there were no chains on his wrists. No one was pulling him forwards or trying to force themselves on him. It was...peaceful. Eren liked it. He entered a random room and lay down on the bed, feeling uncomfortable on the too soft bed. Had he gotten used to sleeping on the ground?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...he wasn't used to sleeping on the rocks. He longed for the familiar feeling of something wrapping tightly around him. He missed the sensation of rock hard muscles flexing and readjusting underneath him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted Levi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened and Eren looked up, confused. There were parts of the titan there, but not all of it. The head was gone, Eren couldn't see past the waist, and the hands were missing too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There you are, look at what a good little boy you are. You sought out a bed all on your own so daddy can fuck you into the mattress." a voice said eagerly. Eren pulled away, not wanting it to come near him. It was freaky and unnerving, to be able to hear the voice of it but not see its' mouth moving. Its' arms reached towards him and he curled back. Before it could touch him, there was a hissing noise and Eren was shocked as emerald green scales obscured his view of the titan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren smiled as the coils around him squeezed gently. He was safe now. Levi had arrived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell is this?? A naga dream ward? Is this who's been cooling your heat?" the titan raged. Immediately a loud hiss carried through the room. The titan took a step back and Eren felt familiar hands on his arms. He purred, a sound he hadn't known he could make, and leaned back into Levi. </em>
</p><p><strong><em>"You aren't going to touch Eren. I will kill you if you do and you know I can."</em></strong> <em>Levi hissed. The titan shivered and pulled away, taking a couple steps back before it glared at Levi.</em></p><p>
  <em>"You're the one touching my possession. I'll kill you, not the other way around!" it snarled. Levi chuckled, only it was a threatening noise. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You'll kill me, will you? Good luck with that. If you didn't know this about nagas, then let me enlighten you. Our dream venom is actually more deadly that the venom we inject into conscious beings. Mostly because our dream venom poisons their mind until it can no longer function. As such, the victims never survive." </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The titan backed up again, raising its arms in defeat. It glared at Levi and spat at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll find a way to get him back. Just you wait. He's mine! I claimed him! He's all MINE! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!" it spat at him. Levi smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"A mating bite could change</em>
  </strong>
  <em> <strong>that." </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The titan froze. It stared at Levi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wouldn't."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Don't test me, titan. I don't go easy on those who attempt to hurt those I care about. I would be all too happy to kill you and make sure you never hurt Eren again."</em>
  </strong>
  <em> There was a charged silence as the two stared at each other. Finally the titan sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine. He's yours." Eren was ecstatic. The titan had given him up! He couldn't wait to tell Levi when he was awake!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the cave</p><p> </p><p>Levi glared at the wall where the titan had been standing in Eren's dream. Then a slow smile tugged at his lips. </p><p>The titan had given Eren to him. </p><p>He'd won. </p><p>Eren was his. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Levi shouldn't have to worry about the titan interrupting them anymore and Eren is his, what should he do?</p><p>Good news, Eren won't be waking up anytime soon. </p><p>Bad news, Levi goes to Hange for advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi studied Eren's sleeping face. The kid was so fucking peaceful and adorable like that, snuggled up in Levi's coils. Hell, the brat had actually wrapped his arms around part of Levi's tail and was using it as a blanket/pillow thing. His face was relaxed and breathing even, something that hadn't happened before when Eren was asleep save for the help of Levi's venom. His shirt was riding up to expose his smooth, tan back. His shorts hung a little low in the back, giving Levi a glimpse of his plump, gorgeous ass.</p><p>There was just one problem with this picture. </p><p>Seeing all that skin and the way Eren relaxed when holding onto Levi made something in Levi swell up. </p><p>He felt possessive and greedy, wanting to run his hands over that back, squeeze that glorious ass-maybe smack it a few times, and basically get Eren underneath him, hot and aroused. However, Levi doubted that would happen. Eren didn't seem like the type who'd want any sort of relationship with his guardian other than that. Guardian and guarded. </p><p>However Levi knew that if Eren stayed as he was, with Levi, and so innocent at that then he would guard him jealously. Levi knew that eventually he'd end up trying to restrict Eren's freedom and control him. He'd keep everyone away from him until Eren forgot there was anyone but him. Until the only one Eren could see was him. </p><p>Levi already had a stepping stone in that idea with the dream hypnosis that Eren was under. He could enter Eren's dreams freely and control who he saw in his dreams. There was nothing preventing him from seeing only Levi. Not to mention how safe Eren seemed to feel around Levi. Somehow, Levi felt there wouldn't be a problem if he began to limit Eren's freedom more so long as he didn't scare him. The boy already trusted Levi, so why should he doubt him? It made Levi sick with anxiety to realize how he felt and how much control he had over Eren. </p><p>He needed to get a more...professional opinion on this. </p><p>Levi glanced back and forth between the cave opening and Eren. Should he bring Eren with him or go alone? Finally he decided that he should probably leave Eren alone in the cave. It practically reeked of naga pheromones and he knew that most other creatures would give his home a wide berth just to make sure they didn't accidentally end up dead. He hid Eren in a dark corner and covered him in leaves. </p><p>But, before he left, there was one thing he had to do to make absolutely certain that even if something did come in it would stay the hell away from Eren. </p><p>His coils gently lifted the boy and Levi rubbed his neck against the boys'. He could feel the oils that were spreading onto Eren, warning anything else not to touch unless they wanted to die. Eren was <em>his </em>and his alone. Levi lifted Eren's wrists and rubbed them against his neck, softly hissing with satisfaction when they came away glistening. </p><p>He set Eren down and hid him again before slithering off. Once he knew he was close enough, he picked up a stick and threw it into the webs. The webs shivered and went still. There was a strange clattering noise before a familiar figure appeared. Its' eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Levi. </p><p>"LEVI!!!" Hange cried delightedly. She tried to drop down on him but he dodged her. Getting stuck in her hugs was almost worse than being stuck in her webs. Both of which Levi had experienced. </p><p>"Quiet down, four eyes!" he hissed. She laughed and lifted herself back onto the branch. </p><p>"So? What're you doing here? Somehow I doubt you came just to have a nice, friendly chat with me." He nodded. She smiled at him, patiently waiting for him to spill. Sometimes Levi hated how she could do that. Normally she was so energetic and passionate to a point it was almost frantic, yet at moments like this she could hold perfectly still. </p><p>"It's...it's Eren," he confessed. Her eyes widened. </p><p>"Is he alright? Is he hurt? Did you do something?" she fired off. He glared at her. </p><p>"Yes, no, and...not yet." She raised an eyebrow at the last comment and settled down on the branch. </p><p>"You probably should explain what you mean by 'not yet'," she commanded. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His tail flicked anxiously and he felt an urge to return to the cave to make sure that Eren was alright. He pushed it down in order to talk to Hange. </p><p>"Hange...I don't know what to do anymore. There are times when I think that Eren is...adorable as fuck and he's so innocent and pure and I just want to keep him that way..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But there are other times when I think he's sexy as hell and I want nothing more than to fill him with my sperm, pump him full of it, and make sure he swells up with my eggs. It's annoying as hell and I know that so long as I don't scare Eren, he'd probably let me." Hange stared at him, clearly surprised. Then she began to laugh. She laughed long and hard. Levi glared at her. </p><p>"So...basically you want to mate with him?" she gasped, choking through her laughter. Levi sighs but nods. </p><p>"That's what it seems like. The problem is, I don't know how to go about it. I've never tried mating with anyone. I've never needed or wanted to so there was no problem." Hange nodded as she listened to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped talking to look at her. </p><p>"Listen Levi. For most of us, what we're supposed to do when mating is instinctual. It's in us to begin with. So...just do what feels natural." Levi glared at her. </p><p>"I came here because I don't know what feels natural. Or more importantly, how I'm supposed to tell him." Hange simply smirked.</p><p>"Well then, I'd suggest you figure something out. Don't expect me to help you out every time you don't know something." He glared at her.</p><p>"Would you rather I ask Erwin for help?" Hange glared at him. Internally Levi smirked. </p><p>Hange and Erwin may have been perfect for each other, but Levi also knew there was an ongoing rivalry between them. He made sure to make use of that whenever he could. Hange stared at him suspiciously before waving her hand in a dismissive motion. </p><p>"Something tells me he's not going to know any more about this than I do. You know how he is after all. All work and no play." Levi frowned as she skittered away. That had not been the reaction he'd been hoping for. He'd been hoping she would immediately blurt out everything she knew in an effort to one up Erwin. However if she was serious...then she honestly had no clue either. Levi sighed and slithered back to the cave.</p><p>Thankfully nothing had come in. Nor had Eren gone out. Actually, Eren was still fast asleep so Levi pulled the boy gently back into his coils. He stared down at the happy face the kid was making. Levi sighed in exhaustion. </p><p>"What am I supposed to do with you?" As if in answer, Eren simply snuggled closer to Levi, sighing when his face was right up against the crook of Levi's neck. Levi groaned softly, feeling Eren's hot breath on his scent glands. It was almost like the kid was asking for him to take him. Levi sighed and pulled Eren away, slapping his cheek gently. "Come on you, wake up."</p><p>Eren groaned before his eyes opened. Those beautiful emerald orbs shone at him.</p><p>"Mmmm...Levi?" Levi rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Who else, brat?" Eren yawned and his arms stretched above his head, causing his shirt to expose his smooth, flat belly. Immediately Levi felt the desire to see it swollen with his eggs, so much that Eren looks about ready to pop. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips before he caught himself. </p><p>Levi quickly set Eren down and hurried out. He grabbed some fruits and gave them to Eren. Eren bit into one of them and groaned, his eyes shutting blissfully. Two parts of Levi went to war. The first was the one that wanted to hear him make that sound again and the other was the one that felt satisfied just by seeing how much Eren enjoyed food that Levi had provided for him. Eren smiled at him. </p><p>"Thanks, Levi," he said after swallowing. Levi swallowed thickly and nodded. </p><p>"Sure...no problem." Eren seemed completely oblivious to Levi's dilemma as he devoured the others, while still releasing moans past the food. Eren began to suck his fingers to make sure he'd gotten all of the juice. Levi's human genitals became painfully hard at the sight. "Eren, we need to talk."</p><p>Eren let go of his fingers, sliding them out of his mouth with a wet popping noise. It made Levi's human cock twitch painfully in its' protective slit. </p><p>"About what, Levi?" His eyes were innocent and curious, not at all worried or nervous like Levi. Levi sighed and stared at him. </p><p>"Eren, for the past few days I've been having...odd feelings for you. I don't know how to describe them other than I don't want people to see you or for you to pay attention to other people. I know it sounds weird, but...gah, I'm not doing this right at all, am I?" Levi glanced at Eren, who seemed confused, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. It almost looked like he was pouting and that look hurt to stare at. So Levi looked away, trying to ignore the slight bulge in his scales where his tail met his humanoid half. Apparently human genitals were more determined than his other genitals. </p><p>"Levi, what are you talking about?" Eren leaned forward, seemingly confused. It was pretty obvious the poor boy had no clue what was happening. Or rather, he had no clue what Levi was trying to say to him. Levi sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at Eren before coming to a decision. </p><p>"Eren, I'm going to be very blunt here. I-"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Levi, I almost forgot! You were in my dream last night and you kept the titan off of me! The hypnotism worked!" Eren interrupted happily. Levi smiled. While he was irked about being interrupted, it was almost worth it to see Eren smile like that. "It was incredible. I totally thought that it wouldn't work when I didn't see you at first, but then when the titan came in and tried to touch me, you appeared and blocked him! It was amazing!"</p><p>"Thanks, Eren, now as I was saying-"</p><p>"But I think it was even more impressive that you actually managed to scare the titan. It didn't sound like something that would be easily scared and yet you managed to scare it off so easily. I mean, I don't even know how you managed that!"</p><p>"Eren." The blathering was starting to get on his nerves. </p><p>"I don't think I'll have to worry about dreaming about him again for a while. It's such a relief to be able to sleep without fear again!"</p><p>"EREN." Why wouldn't he stop talking so Levi could get a few words in?</p><p>"So, thanks, Levi! I'm so glad I managed to meet you!"</p><p>"EREN!" Eren flinched at the loud voice. He frowned, tears beading in his eyes when he looked at Levi. Levi sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "I get that you're excited, but would you let me talk? I had something I wanted to tell you."</p><p>"Um, yeah, sure. I'm sorry for interrupting," Eren said, still in shock. Levi leaned forward and Eren was surprised when Levi placed his head in the crook of Eren's neck. It was mildly embarrassing but Levi was holding Eren so he couldn't move. </p><p>"Eren...I'm going to be very blunt here. I want you...I want you to listen without interrupting me until I'm done." Eren flinched, face rapidly heating up at the smooth tone in his ear. Not to mention the hot breath and the closeness. </p><p>"Um...but can you back off a bit?" Eren asked, a little breathlessly. Levi nodded and pulled back. They were now eye to eye and Eren was beginning to become afraid. Levi looked deathly serious. </p><p>"Eren. I think...I think I want to mate with you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Honesty is the best policy, Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh boy, here comes THE TALK.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren stared at Levi in obvious confusion. He frowned, blinking slowly as if he didn't understand. </p><p>"Levi...you want to...mate me? What's that supposed to mean?" Levi slumped, his face nearly slamming into Eren's shoulder. He sighed slowly, drawn out and irritated. </p><p>He wasn't irritated with Eren, not really. He was more irritated with the fact that no one had ever told Eren about mating. The night he'd been running to Levi, he'd said there were plenty of men there who seemed to want to mate with him. At least, that was Levi's interpretation of it. He stared at the boy, who watched with confusion in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes, that Levi wanted nothing more than to drown in at that moment. </p><p>Instead, he straightened and looked down at Eren. </p><p>"No one told you what mating is?" he clarified. Eren shook his head. </p><p>"Nope. I've never heard that term." Levi sighed. He <em>really </em>didn't want to give this talk. He looked at Eren. </p><p>"Eren, mating is what happens with a person when you decide that you want to be with them for the rest of their life and decide to have sexual intercourse to seal it. Do you know what sexual intercourse is?" Eren stared at him for a moment, thinking. </p><p>"So mating is like...marriage? Also, I'm pretty sure I know what sexual intercourse is, but when you use fancy words like that I'm not totally sure." Levi sighed. So marriage was the closest thing for humans, it sounded like. He stared down at Eren who looked up at him. Now he just had to figure out how to break what sexual intercourse was to him. </p><p>"Sexual intercourse...is when a male creature puts his erectile penis in a female creatures' vaginal opening. Do you get it now?" Levi asked. Eren stared at him for a moment and Levi watched as a bright red blush crept across Eren's cheeks, spreading to his ears. </p><p>"So...it's...sex? You want to marry me and then...and then have...sex with me?" Eren whispered. Eren began to worry his bottom lip between his teeth, rolling it back and forth in a manner that brought blood rushing to it and made Levi's genitals twitch again. Levi nodded. </p><p>"I...I want you, Eren. The only problem is that...I don't know how to get what I want. You're a human-titan- and I'm a naga. We're completely different species. Not to mention, I don't know if you can do the whole self lubricating thing on your own when not in a heat." Eren stared at him, the blush beginning to creep down his neck. It was adorable to Levi how red the boy could turn. </p><p>
  <em>He's like a little cherry. A cherry that could be devoured in one go. Mmm, I bet he'd taste real sweet.</em>
</p><p>Levi shook his head to dispel the thoughts that made him so painfully hard. Eren had begun fiddling with his hands, twisting them about in his shock and embarrassment. Levi leaned closer to the boy, causing him to blush deeper and his hands to increase the speed of their movement. Levi bumped his forehead against Eren's, causing the boy to look up at him. </p><p>"Listen, Eren. I don't really know how to do this. I've...never taken a mate before. I've never had a need to or a reason. You're the first person to make me feel this way, Eren. Because of that, I don't know what this courting entails, just that I want to do it with you." Levi was steadily honest, feeling that if he lied to Eren, it would decrease his chances of being with the boy. </p><p>Eren looked down, twiddling his thumbs. It was pretty obvious that he was thinking it over. He glanced up at Levi. </p><p>"Do you...do you even have the necessary parts for...for having s-sex with me?" Eren flushed, going a bright pink again. Levi nodded. </p><p>"I do. If you'd like, I can show you and keep it erect for however long you require me to." Eren went deeper pink. He waved his hands in front of his face quickly. </p><p>"No, no, I don't need that. It's just...I didn't know if I'd be able to take...take someone else's cock up my ass. Also...you can keep it erect?" His gaze was embarrassed, but curious. Levi nodded. </p><p>"I'm not quite sure why, but from what I've heard it has something to do with letting the submissive decide whether or not to accept the mating invitation. For whatever reason, those on the bottom seem to like the thought of forcing their partner to keep it erect. I have no clue. Why, can you not do that?" Eren blushed but looked down and shook his head. </p><p>"I've never tried but...I'm pretty sure I can't." Levi nodded, filing that piece of information away. Even if it seemed like a strange thing to want to remember, Levi wanted to know everything about the boy. Everything about the person that had gotten him to fall for them and want to mate for the first time in his life. </p><p>Levi was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something shifting his coils. He glanced down and saw Eren wrapping himself in Levi's coils. He sighed in relief once he was covered from the shoulders down. It confused the hell out of Levi, but he decided it would be best to ignore that. Eren glanced up at him. </p><p>"Levi, does your kind mate for life?" Levi thought for a moment. He couldn't really think of what it would be like, so he thought about other animals. How some of them would find a partner, fuck, and separate. When he thought about doing that to Eren...Levi hissed softly. </p><p>"No, I don't think we do. Or at least, I don't want to." Eren tilted his head, confused by Levi's response. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Levi sighed, looking at Eren. </p><p>"When I try to think of you as nothing more than a quick fuck to carry my eggs, I get pissed off. It ticks me off to think of you like that so I assume that no, I don't just switch from partner to partner. Thus, through the process of elimination, I can say that yes I probably do mate for life," Levi explained. Eren nodded. </p><p>Levi glanced away, scratching lightly at his undercut. Even if he'd answered a few of Eren's questions, Eren still hadn't answered his. Though admittedly he hadn't asked directly. He glanced down at the boy before sighing. He decided he might as well get it over with and ask. </p><p>"Eren. Can you slick?" Eren frowned, clearly not understanding the term so Levi elaborated. "Eren, I need to know if you can produce that slick substance. The one that seemed to be overflowing whenever you went into heat." </p><p>"W-w-why would you need to know that??" Eren cried, blushing. Levi leaned down. </p><p>"Eren, as far as I know we don't have anything that can be turned into a lube around here unless you want to try and use pond algae. I know that females can naturally lubricate themselves, but we both know that female you are not. Titan you may be, female you are not." Eren looked away, almost guiltily. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking back up at Levi. </p><p>Eren began to wriggle, causing Levi to lift his coils and release the boy. Eren turned away and for a moment Levi wondered if he was going to ignore the question entirely. Any doubts he may have had about Eren answering vanished the instant the boy got on all fours and raised his ass in the air towards Levi. Eren glanced over his shoulder, face a bright pink but determined. Even though Eren seemed to be trying to act seductive, his voice still cracked and stammered as he spoke. </p><p>"W-why don't you find out?"</p><p>Levi groaned to himself as he shot forward, hands grabbing the boys ass. Eren let out a yelp that quickly turned into a soft moan as Levi began to knead and massage the plump globes of flesh in his hands. Levi spread the two cheeks to reveal Eren's glimmering hole. Levi snaked his tongue out, flicking the hole. Eren gasped and his hips bucked backwards, clearly sending a message.</p><p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p><p>Levi was only too happy to oblige. </p><p>He slowly licked his way across the hole, earning a few more gasps and moans from Eren, finally ending in a high pitched whine when Levi didn't give him what he knew the brat wanted. Levi pulled back, loving the flavor of Eren's ass. His mouth became moist and hot when he began to salivate over how he wondered Eren would taste on the inside. </p><p>Quickly, not even trying to deny himself, Levi shoved his tongue up Eren's ass. Eren moaned, his back arching as Levi ran his hands over Eren's stomach. Levi eagerly licked and sucked at Eren's ass, adoring the noises that Eren made. Then he felt something sweet hit his tongue. His breath hissed out in ecstasy and Eren shivered as the cold air ran up his spine. </p><p>Whatever it was began to slide down Levi's tongue, into his mouth. Levi nearly whined at the flavor. It was almost sugary sweet but gentler. Kind of like how flowers smell sweet but are rarely too sweet. Levi lavished Eren's backside with attention as he lapped up whatever was coming out of Eren. </p><p>Levi pulled back, much to Eren's annoyance if his whine was anything to go by, and watched his hole for a moment. Sure enough, just as he'd suspected, a clear fluid that was thick like honey began to drip out of Eren's hole. </p><p>Eren could still slick. </p><p>Levi continued to lap it up but this time he also reached forward and began to slowly jerk Eren off. The moans and cries became louder and louder as Eren neared his release. Levi also noticed that the closer Eren came to coming, the further he spread his legs. If Levi hadn't been so close to them, or watching as closely as he was, he might not have noticed that Eren was spreading his legs. </p><p>But he did, and so he ignored it. It wasn't important at that moment. </p><p>Levi slipped his tongue back into Eren's ass and tapped the spot that had made him cry out the time before. Eren almost screamed at that, but it was a high, pleasured sound. Levi continued to punish the sweet spot as his strokes on Eren's cock became faster and harder. </p><p>Eren's hips began to twist, almost as if he didn't know what to do. Part of him seemed to want to bounce back on Levi's tongue while the other wanted to thrust forward into his hand. The end result was him jolting and writhing between Levi's tongue and hand. Levi reached down and let his cock out of its confines, nearly groaning at the feel. He replaced his hand on Eren's cock with his tail, coiling around it completely and squeezing it rhythmically, and began to stroke his own cock. </p><p>Eren moaned, clearly loving the exquisite feeling of Levi's coils wrapped around his cock. His cries were louder and he clearly was getting closer if the throbbing in his cock and ass were anything to go by. </p><p>"L-Levi! I'm...I'm cumming!" he screamed. Levi felt Eren's cock ejaculate right as there was a spectacular flood of slick. Levi almost choked on it but managed to suck it all up. He let go of Eren and quickly finished himself off. Eren collapsed and Levi scooped him up into his coils. Eren's eyes were clearly tired, having exhausted himself. He frowned at Levi. </p><p>"Well...? Can...I?" Levi nodded and kissed his forehead. </p><p>"That was incredible, Eren, thank you. Now go to sleep, I bet you're tired after that." Eren nodded and his eyes shut, slowly drifting off into sleep. </p><p>Levi was ecstatic. Eren had flat out asked him to eat him out. Not only that, he'd enjoyed it! It made Levi shudder with joy to realize just how much trust Eren had put in him at that moment. It was clear that Eren had been nervous but he'd still asked Levi to do it, and that made Levi happier than it should've. He showered Eren's sleeping face in gentle kisses. </p><p>"It's okay, Eren. I promise not to hurt you. I'm going to take good care of you if you'll let me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Afterglow and Aftershock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi decides that he wants to get to know the brat first before mating with him. However, how long that could take is an unknown. Also, having certain dreams about the brat make it a bit more difficult.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi stared down at the sleeping boy beneath him. He let a soft rumble run through him as he rubbed his cheek against Eren's. The sleeping boy shifted, lips smacking slightly before he snuggled back down against Levi's coils. Levi squeezed him gently and smiled as he felt Eren sleepily squeeze him back. He kissed the boy's forehead and yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired. That was unusual but after eating Eren out, and feeling how fast his heartbeat had raced, it didn't surprise him that he was tired. He may not have been as tuckered out as Eren was, but a nap wouldn't hurt anyone. He wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled the sweet, innocent boy against his chest. Almost immediately Eren let go of his coils and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and shoulders. He hummed contentedly and Levi wondered if this was an instinct that he'd achieved after the titan had changed him. Or maybe Eren was just cuddly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Eren," he murmured into the brat's hair. His eyes drifted shut and right before he fell asleep, he heard Eren murmur,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goo..nigh...Levi." He kissed the brat's forehead and smiled. His dreams were unusual. Well, unusual for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all he knew, those kinds of dreams were normal for other nagas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dream was about Eren. And it seemed like, what was that term humans had for it, a wet dream? Either way, Levi enjoyed it immensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eren? Where are you?" Levi called, glancing around the cave. His lips were quirked slightly into a smile when he heard a soft snicker, almost as if someone were playing hide and seek with him. He rolled his eyes, slowly slithering closer to the corner the sound had come from.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on out, Eren. If you don't, you'll be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>punished.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Is that what you want? Do you want me to punish you?" he teased, tone rich and deep. The snicker echoed again and Levi grasped the leaves covering Eren and ripped them off. Eren leaped out from under them, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist. Eren's golden green eyes glittered with mischievousness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I caught you, Levi." Levi raised an eyebrow into a delicate arch before twisting and writhing, throwing Eren into the nest. Eren yelped at the landing but gasped when Levi's coils slithered around him, locking him in place. He raised his chin, still smiling, defiantly towards Levi. Levi leaned down and traced Eren's jaw. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this what you wanted, Eren? You were a bad boy, hiding from me. Now I need to punish you, okay?" he crooned, words sweet and teasing as his tongue flicked out to lick the cusp of Eren's ear. Eren shivered at the slight touch and smirked at Levi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's see what you can do, Levi," he challenged. Levi pulled back for a moment, appraising Eren. His lips curled into a smirk and his eyes became hooded with lust. His hands traced over Eren's chest, glancing over erect nipples. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, if that's what you want," he purred. He lowered his head while his hands continued to tease Eren's nipples, causing him to gasp and buck slightly. Levi smirked up at Eren as he pulled his hands away from Eren's nipples to drag his pants down agonizingly slowly. Eren groaned and hissed when the cold air brushed against his half erect cock. Levi smirked and licked the underside of Eren's cock. The boy gasped, jolting suddenly. Levi smirked up at him while Eren looked down with dazed eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's this now? Someone's already hard. What a good boy," Levi breathed in Eren's ear. He noted how Eren shuddered at that. The moan the boy released sent shivers down Levi's spine when his tail curled around the smaller cock and began to stroke it slowly. Eren bucked his hips into the grasp of the coils and Levi tutted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, no, Eren. You have to hold still. That's what your punishment is. You can't move or I'll drag it out longer." Eren frowned at him but nodded and Levi could see how much the kid began to brace himself. Levi smirked before he nipped Eren's ear. Eren choked out a yelp and Levi saw how his hands clenched in an attempt to resist moving. Levi lapped at the new bite mark while his coils began to stroke Eren faster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears began to bead in Eren's eyes as the stimulation made it difficult to hold still. He began to bite his lower lip to concentrate on something other than what Levi was doing to him. Levi decided it was time to turn it up a notch. It was no fun if Eren didn't enjoy himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fingers slipped down to Eren's asshole and began to slip in. Eren gasped and Levi smirked at how close Eren came to jerking. Eren stared over his shoulder with tears in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi...stop teasing me..." he pleaded. Levi pretended to consider it for a moment before grinning viciously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nop~e. This is your punishment," he said, popping the first p. Eren groaned and tears began to slip down his cheeks as Levi located his prostate. Levi began to mercilessly tease the bundle of nerves, pressing against them harshly before letting go and just glancing his fingers past it, barely brushing it. Eren moaned loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"L-Levi...I'm-I'm close!" Eren whimpered. Levi raised an eyebrow and changed the movement of his coils. Instead of stroking up Eren's cock, they wrapped almost painfully tight around the base. Eren whined, letting out a long cry. His eyes narrowed accusingly at Levi, unable to form any words as Levi grinned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No. Not yet, pet. I want to thoroughly enjoy you." Eren groaned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why?" he begged. Levi smirked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want you to cum when I finally enter you." Eren let out a soft sob and Levi decided to take pity on the boy. He let his cock slide out of the protective pouch and press lightly against Eren's entrance. Eren keened, hips bucking back towards the heat. Levi clicked his tongue and slapped Eren's ass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"L-Levi??"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What did I say about moving?" Levi growled dangerously. Eren bowed his head submissively but it was pretty obvious from the way his hips moved that he didn't want to just stay still. Levi smirked and his coils tightened around Eren. He slithered over to a slight pool in the cave and lifted Eren above it. Eren frowned but Levi smirked and shifted Eren's head so he was looking down. His coils spread Eren's legs as far as was comfortable and Eren blushed when he got an eyeful of what was going on between his legs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want you to watch everything. Can you do that, Eren?" Eren looked at him, bright red and with tears in his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's embarrassing. I don't want to, Levi." Levi raised an eyebrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you don't, I won't let you come." Eren let out a loud, keening whine before nodding and directing his gaze towards the pool of water. His flush was brilliant red and Levi licked his lips. His tongue flicked out to swipe up Eren's cheek and he pulled back, bracing Eren. His hips thrust up and Eren moaned loudly, body tensing at the intrusion. His face became beet red when he saw his lustful reaction in the water. Levi chuckled and pulled back to thrust up again. Eren began to writhe on his cock, begging for more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi! More-ah! More, please! I-I need more!" his face was beautifully flushed but Levi obeyed his wish. He began to thrust rapidly into Eren, loving how his hole seemed to suck him back in and refuse to let him go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gods, Eren, you're so fucking tight. Just look at how you suck me back in. Such a little whore for me." Eren moaned and clenched around Levi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi-ah! You fill me-ah-up so much! Harder Levi, please!" Levi smirked and nipped Eren's earlobe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you sure you want me to go harder, Eren? You'll have to watch, remember." Eren turned and gave him an annoyed pouty face. His hand lightly flicked Levi on the top of the head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wouldn't say it if-mm-if I didn't want to watch your-ah-big fat cock pounding into my ass!" he snapped. Levi smirked and tilted Eren's head so he had the optimal view of the pond. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well then, your wish is my command," he purred. He slammed into Eren, causing the boy to jolt and bounce with each thrust. His moans shot around the room, echoing in the small space. Eren was blushing but a slutty grin crept across his lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah-so good! Levi! I'm gonna-ah!" Realizing that Eren was going to come soon, Levi redoubled his pace, leaving the gorgeous brunette gasping and grasping for words. Levi smirked and his coils wrapped tightly around Eren's cock as they began to stroke faster. Eren moaned loudly, still keeping his gaze on the reflection. Levi could tell from the throbbing of Eren's cock and how he squeezed around him that he was just about to come. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cum for me, darling," he growled in Eren's ear. Eren came with a scream of ecstasy and Levi felt his release quickly approaching. He thrust in powerfully and right as he came, he bit into Eren's shoulder marking Eren as his. He let go and Eren slumped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi," he moaned, the word falling off his lips. Levi smiled and leaned closer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"-vi. LEVI!" Levi jolted and stared. Eren was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Levi frowned at first, not understanding. But then a throbbing in his lower half alerted him to an imminent problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flashed down to see his human cock poking out of its slit. He flushed bright red when he realized it was sliding along the crook of Eren's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Levi pulled away but Eren grabbed him. Levi stared at him, blinking in confusion. "Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pleasured me last night, let me pleasure you now," he said. A light blush dusted his features but it was Levi's turn to raise an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know how?" The blush deepened and Eren shook his head. Levi sighed but lay Eren against the nest on his back. Eren frowned in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lift up your legs. Hold them tight together, I'm going to borrow your thighs." Eren was clearly confused but he did as he was told. Levi slithered down and pushed his thick, heavy cock between Eren's thighs. Eren blushed further but began to let out soft moans and groans as Levi's cock slid against his. Eren became hard and was moaning louder, like in Levi's dream. Soon Levi was pounding against the boy, desperately chasing release as Eren writhed beneath him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air. Eren came quickly but Levi was relentless, still thrusting against Eren's thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he slammed into him again and came, spurting his white seed all over Eren's chest and stomach. Some even reached the boys cheeks. Eren blinked in surprise but his tongue flashed out and licked at some of it. Something in Levi shivered at the sight of that pink little tongue. He wanted to see how well it could fight against his own tongue. He shook his head to dispel the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled away, fighting the urge to mark Eren. To bite into him. To pound his cock into that waiting hole, filling it with his seed and claiming him again and again. He stared at Eren, who began to wipe the cum off on the leaves. Something in Levi wanted to see Eren lick the cum up, but most of him thought that would be disgusting to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Levi, what happened to mating me?" Eren asked. Levi glanced at the boy in surprise and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I decided that I wanted to get to know you and properly court you before that. After all, this is my first time trying to mate with someone and I'm not sure how well it'll work out." Eren frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't it?" Levi stared at him incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The species difference? Not to mention we're both males?" Eren rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I can bear children. Species and gender don't really matter at this point. But, if you really want to 'court' me, then I won't stop you. Good luck, Levi." He smirked at Levi and Levi smirked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to lose, just so you know." Eren laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, you <strong>will</strong> be mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sightseeing on a potentially deadly date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Eren gets to see more of the environment around the cave. </p><p>It just happens to be filled with man eating plants, but hey, that's not important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, now that you're officially courting me, what're you going to do?" Eren asked. Levi glanced down at him and thought for a moment. He looked back at Eren with a small, puzzled frown. Eren found the look absolutely adorable, like a child that had promised something but had no clue how to make that promise become a reality. Admittedly, a small part in the back of Eren's mind murmured that those thin, pouted lips hid deadly retractable fangs but he ignored that. </p><p>"What do you want to do?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip, pondering over the question. What did he want to do? It wasn't like he'd had many hobbies back in his village, although he had liked to take naps. However, he could take plenty of those here now. Then something occurred to him. </p><p>"I want to see the environment. I was kind of panicking and not really paying attention the one time you took me out to visit Hange and the rest of the time I've spent in the cave. So...I want to go outside?" It was phrased as a hesitant question, as though Eren wasn't sure that Levi would say yes. Levi smiled and nuzzled Eren's forehead. His brat was absolutely adorable in the way that he made sure it was okay with Levi before suggesting it. It made Levi feel happy to know that Eren relied on him so much. He pulled back and looked the brat in the eyes. </p><p>"Your wish is my command, <em>mon morveux</em>. Just be careful, there are man eating plants that would love to gobble you up for lunch." Eren frowned, confused by something Levi had said. He opened his beautiful mouth and asked the question that was bugging him. </p><p>"What does mon-more-vooh mean?" Levi snickered, covering his mouth to suppress his laughter as Eren pouted at him. It was clear that Eren didn't like being laughed at so Levi forced himself to stop and try not to cry tears of laughter. </p><p>"<em>Mon morveux?" </em>he repeated questioningly. Eren nodded. That was the weird phrase that Levi had said that made no sense to him. Maybe it was Levi's native language? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways so long as he found out what it meant. </p><p>"Yeah, that. What's it mean?" Levi patted his head, almost as if comforting or praising a small child. It was slightly irritating to Eren that Levi would treat him that way.</p><p>"It means <em>my brat</em>." Eren pouted and swiped at Levi's hand. Levi pulled it away with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"I'm not a brat!" he growled. Levi chuckled and his hand flashed forward to ruffle Eren's hair before the boy could stop him. Eren's hair had been softer than expected, but it was freakishly adorable.</p><p>"Sure, sure. Now come on, you wanted to see the outside, right?" Eren nodded and followed Levi, mildly surprised that the naga was letting him walk on his own two feet. Eren came out and the first thing he noticed was the humidity. It was about as subtle as a frying pan to the face. </p><p>Eren felt his hair grow damp and he resisted the urge to cough just to make sure he wasn't drowning. He knew Levi was watching him, waiting for any sign that something wasn't right so he could take him back into the cave where Eren was protected. Knowing this, Eren forced himself to adjust and then pay attention to the next thing that became overly noticeable. </p><p>That happened to be the sounds.</p><p>There were a variety of them, from squawking birds to what sounded like large felines roaring. Then there was the obnoxious chattering of the-</p><p>"Are those monkeys?" Eren asked, turning to Levi. Levi glanced around at the trees, clearly keeping watch for any threat. His gaze fell back to the boy and he smiled. </p><p>"They're shug monkeys, actually. Enormous pains to the ears, especially when mating season comes up, but other than that they aren't much of a problem. Taste good, too." Eren stared at Levi for a moment, wondering if he was joking before deciding to ignore what Levi had said. He frowned and stared at Levi for a moment. </p><p>"By the way, Levi, when have you been hunting? I don't think I've ever seen you eat." A faint blush appeared on Levi's cheeks and he scratched at his undercut. </p><p>"It's...not something I want you to see. I'm kind of creepy and freaky when I eat." With Levi's obvious shyness, Eren decided to drop the subject and continue on. The two began walking in a comfortable silence as Eren looked around eagerly. However, he often glanced around uneasily at all the strange noises he heard. </p><p>"Hey, Levi, don't we have to worry about predators?" he asked, moving closer to the mans side. This was a difficult endeavor because Levi's lower half kept slithering around making it harder to come close without potentially tripping on his tail. Maybe if he sat on it, he wouldn't have to worry about that. Eren shook his head, trying to dispel the thought. </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to ride on Levi! At least, not in that way-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING???</em>
</p><p>"No. Actually, instead of the animals you should be more concerned about the-" Something wrapped around Eren's ankle and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged into the air and dangled over some kind of horrifying plant. The petals unfurled, revealing a neon green pool inside and sharp teeth on the insides of the petals. Eren screamed as it began to lower him closer, not dropping him yet but close enough to scare him. </p><p>Eren felt an enormous impact and then he found himself being squeezed by gentle coils. He realized that someone had his face in their hands and was trying to communicate with him. He focused in on the pale face that was framed by jet black hair. In his moment of panic induced shock, Eren didn't even realize what he was about to say. </p><p>"Wow. Somebody better call God 'cause he's missing an angel." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what was happening. Hell, he didn't know what was happening even after he said them. Levi's eyes widened and he laughed at that before kissing Eren's forehead. </p><p>"Pick up lines, huh? I didn't take you for the type." Eren stared and stared, feeling like he was sinking into those shifting, storm grey eyes. He couldn't decide if they were silver, stormy, or gunmetal. And more words came spilling out of his mouth. </p><p>"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes." Levi laughed again before his coils lifted around Eren and he picked the boy up. </p><p>"You're incredible, Eren." Eren smiled, pleased at the result he was having on the man. </p><p>"I must be a present because I'm wrapped up in you." Levi found himself snickering as he carried the delirious boy to the lake. He set him down and gently splashed water over his face. </p><p>"Oi, come on brat. Focus." Eren's eyes sharpened and he frowned. </p><p>"L-Levi? Where are we? What happened?" Levi smirked. He eased the boy into a sitting position. </p><p>"It's okay, Eren, you must be tired. You have been running through my mind all day." Eren blushed and stared at Levi with a blissfully innocent expression. </p><p>"W-was that a pick up line?" he sputtered. Levi smirked. </p><p>
  <em>Oh goody, time for some vengeance.</em>
</p><p>"Your lips look so lonely...would they like to meet mine?" Eren flushed and sputtered at that. Levi's lips curled at the satisfaction that he was getting this kind of result out of the kid. </p><p>"I-Levi...I"</p><p>"On a scale of one to ten, you're a nine. And I'm the one you need." Eren sputtered and finally stood on tippy toes to cover Levi's mouth. His face was bright red and he couldn't meet Levi's eyes. </p><p>"You're such a cheesy bastard," he muttered. Levi laughed. </p><p>"You started it." Eren pouted. </p><p>"I did not." Levi snickered. </p><p>"You just don't remember it because you were in shock at the time." Eren blushed and looked down again. </p><p>"Did...did I really use pick up lines on you?" Levi smirked and kissed the boys forehead. </p><p>"Yes, but don't worry. I enjoyed it. It was...rather amusing." Eren pouted at his response and tugged him down for a kiss. Levi was surprised at the feeling of soft, warm lips pressing against his own. Eren pulled back after a moment and blushed. </p><p>"There. I've introduced your lips to mine." Levi looked away to hide the smile he was fighting down. Eren was simply TOO FUCKING CUTE!! He smiled at where the boy had been only to find him gone. He glanced around and realized that Eren was dangling from some of the vines on a tree. It seemed like the dangling droopers had bitten off more than they could chew. They'd grabbed him but it looked like they couldn't actually pull him all the way up. Eren frowned. </p><p>"Levi? A little help here?" Levi laughed and gently pulled the kid down. He tugged the boy to his chest and kissed his forehead. </p><p>"Let's go home before any other plants decide they want to keep you." Eren looked up at him before attempting to snuggle closer. </p><p>"Yeah. Let's head home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter where I just wanted to have some fun and get Eren/Levi to say some of the cheesiest pick up lines ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Building a Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi asks Eren for help 'building a proper bed' for him, but in actuality Levi just wants to soothe his instincts by seeing Eren make his own nest in Levi's cave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi stared peered back into the cave when he came back. He'd left early in the morning to make sure and grab the sweetest fruits for Eren. Hopefully the brat wouldn't be awake even though he'd come back later than expected. Levi sighed in relief to see the softly rising mound of leaves that fluttered with each of Eren's exhales. He smiled and slithered in. He glared at the forest as he set the fruits down. </p><p>Levi stared at the leaking part of the ceiling. A small spring branched off over his den and it was irritating how it always managed to drip in. The noise was pure torture for someone with sensitive hearing like Levi. Just a slow, steady <em>drip, drip, drip.</em></p><p>If his only roommate weren't Eren, he would've been about ready to kill them if it would make the noise stop. </p><p>He glared at the dripping spot, completely ignoring the shifting of the leaves, more interested in trying to plug the hole with his glare. If Levi had been paying slightly more attention, he would've also noticed that Eren seemed unhappy with his leaf blankets. A soft, annoyed huff was what snapped Levi back to the world of the living. He glanced over at Eren who glared at the leaves. Levi smiled and leaned down, brushing a kiss onto Eren's forehead and leaving his brat a beautiful blushing red. </p><p>"Good morning, Eren. Sleep well?" Eren shrugged. </p><p>"Mostly. The leaves are kind of itchy, but there's not much I can do about that." Levi frowned. Were the leaves drying up? He'd never noticed any changes, but his skin was tougher than Erens. And most of his body also happened to be covered in scales. "By the way...Levi..."</p><p>"Yes?" Levi asked, snapping back into focus. Eren nodded his head towards the leak. </p><p>"I'm going to guess that you don't like that?" Levi sighed. </p><p>"It's fucking irritating. It wouldn't be a problem if it were a full on pour but instead it's just <em>dripping</em>," Levi growled, glaring at the small drip again. As if to spite him, it released another drop. Eren glanced at him. </p><p>"Then why don't you make it one?" Levi huffed a sigh. </p><p>"Because if I did then the cave would flood. I don't want to drench myself or you in my sleep." Eren paused to think. </p><p>"Hey Levi, do you know anything with an acid strong enough to melt stone?" Levi glanced up, surprised by the question. He thought for a moment and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. But the only problem is that she hates me." Eren frowned. </p><p>"She? It's a person?" Levi sighed and looked away. </p><p>"Kind of. She's not quite human but none of us who live in this forest are ever fully human. Not to mention that even though we're technically cousins she hates my guts for no reason." Eren frowned. </p><p>"Do you think you could get her to melt a pool in the floor under the drip and then a small trail out of the cave? That way it won't flood if we make it a full on pour." Levi raised an eyebrow. He was clever, Levi hadn't thought of that for sure. However...</p><p>
  <em>Just gonna casually ignore the 'she hates me' part, huh?</em>
</p><p>"Alright, Eren, I'll ask. Hopefully she decides not to try and fight me again. She's still sore about the last time she tried to fight me." Eren tilted his head, a confused pout on his head but he smiled anyways. </p><p>"Well, hopefully she agrees. That way it doesn't drive you insane!" Levi chuckled and went out. He slithered over to a pool nearby and tapped the surface of the water. Immediately not one but multiple heads appeared. </p><p>"Yes?" Levi sighed. It seemed like she wasn't in a good mood. </p><p>"I have a favor to ask." She raised an eyebrow on all of her heads. Somehow it always unnerved Levi that she could control all the heads at once. He was perfectly content with having one head. </p><p>And preferably keeping it on his shoulders. </p><p>"You? Asking me a favor? What could you possibly want from me?" she asked. Levi sighed. </p><p>"I...this is gonna sound crazy. I want to you melt a small pool in the floor of my den under a certain spot and then make a trail heading out of the den." Her face furrowed, tilting several heads. </p><p>"That's...that's all?" he stared at her. </p><p>"What did you think I would ask you for?" She shook her heads.</p><p>"No, I just thought you wanted my help killing somebody. You don't normally contact me for trivial matters." Levi sighed. </p><p>"At this point it isn't trivial. That drip is driving me insane," he groaned. She smirked. </p><p>"But making a pool isn't going to fix that, you know. It's only going to make it louder." Levi sighed. </p><p>"I have more in mind but I need an area for the water to collect before I can do anything else." She smirked and nodded. </p><p>"Sure, sure. I'll be there in a few hours. Take care." With that she disconnected the water view. He shivered. That had gone over <em>way</em> too easily. She had to be plotting something. He sighed and slithered back to the cave. There wasn't much he could do about whatever she had planned for now. He was surprised to see Eren glaring at his leaf blankets. </p><p>"Eren?" Levi questioned. He glanced up and let the leaf go. "What's up?"</p><p>"Levi..." Eren sighed. "I...if it's not too much to ask, I want to make a real bed in here. That or have something other than leaves to sleep on." Levi frowned, confused. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Eren sighed again. </p><p>"Maybe only a mattress? Just something that isn't made of leaves and has actual padding. No offense but the floor is pretty hard." Levi nodded, considering. Eren wasn't wrong and he knew that...but why make a new bed? Was the one Levi made not enough?</p><p>All of a sudden, instincts like Levi had never known soared over him. He was filled with immense pride and satisfaction as well as excitement that could rival a kids. He was...happy that Eren liked the den. He was excited by the thought that Eren wanted to make his <em>own </em>nest in Levi's den. </p><p>"Levi?" Levi shook his head and smiled at Eren. </p><p>"Sorry, I got caught up in my instincts. Nothing too bad. Sure, I'm happy to head out with you and get things you deem suitable." Eren smiled and hugged the closest part of Levi's lower half. </p><p>"Thank you!" Levi chuckled and scooped Eren up. </p><p>"Come on now, let's go. We have a few hours before my cousin comes to melt a hole in the floor." Eren laughed delightedly and began to squirm and squeal when Levi started tickling him with his tail. When Levi had finished and Eren cooled down, they went into the forest. </p><p>"Hmm...what do you want this mattress thing to feel like?" Levi asked. Eren thought for a moment. </p><p>"I want it to be soft, as soft as we can make it. I also want it to sink a little under me but still support me when I get on it." Levi thought for a moment. </p><p>"I think I know what we need." He carried Eren to a giant meadow and Eren was awed by the massive flowers he saw. Each plant could easily hold him. He reached out and traced a petal, shocked at the silky feeling. Levi smiled and began to collect the petals, plucking off the plants that would soon either die or stop flowering entirely. He glanced around a bit before locating a dead Potters plant. He tore it out of the ground and made sure no lingering acid was inside it. Satisfied that the pot shaped plant had nothing left inside, he called Eren over. </p><p>"What's this for?" Eren asked, studying the plant he was handed. Levi smiled. </p><p>"You remember the plants that I was pulling petals off earlier?" Eren nodded. "Good. I want you to shake as much pollen off of them as you can into it. That way we'll collect something for the inside of your mattress thing." Eren smiled and darted off. Two hours passed before Levi was sure that they had collected enough. He picked up Eren and all the plants of pollen and quickly went back to the cave. Shockingly enough, his cousin was already there. </p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise, seeing him carrying petals and pollen. She smirked, her tone teasing as she spoke. </p><p>"Is someone going through a fairy princess phase?" she purred. He ignored her and went in, setting everything down before turning back to her. He sighed. </p><p>"I suppose we should get introductions over with. Eren, this is Mikasa, my cousin. Mikasa, this is Eren, the titan I'm courting." The two stared at each other in surprise. Levi studied Mikasa. </p><p>She was a pitch black hydra with silver eyes. Her seven heads bobbed and weaved slightly. While she had no wings, she was slightly more dragon like in appearance than snake like. She hesitantly smiled at Eren before turning back to Levi. </p><p>"So um, where do you want me to put the pool?" she asked. Levi took a piece of rock and scraped a circle under the drip. He looked back up at her. </p><p>"Right here. I know it's annoying but I'd rather not have to carry some sort of plant poison that would take forever to melt through all this." Mikasa nodded and her heads pulled back. Levi slithered over to Eren, pulling the boy into his protective clutches. Eren watched eagerly through his scales as Mikasa spat out streams of acid onto the floor. </p><p>Thankfully nothing smoked or smelled as she did so. It was one of the reasons she was so deadly as a hydra. Finally she stopped and glanced back up at Levi. Her tail gestured to the hole. </p><p>"Is this alright with you?" Levi peered over and nodded. </p><p>"Now do you mind forming a trail outside?" She shook her heads and they quickly sprayed a thin but deep path into the forest. She came back when she was done and was confused to see Eren using a sharp piece of bone and vine fibers to stitch the petals together. </p><p>"What is he doing?" Levi smiled, staring unashamedly at Eren. </p><p>"He's making a nest." Mikasa's eyes widened and one of her heads bumped against Levi's shoulder in congratulations. She quickly moved out but she paused at the doorway. </p><p>"Eren?" Eren looked up at hearing his name. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>Mikasa stared, long and hard at him. Enough to make Eren nervous and he set down the petals in his lap to watch Mikasa. One of  her heads huffed and she grinned toothily at him. It felt kind of forced to him, but he could see genuine emotion in her eyes. </p><p>"Take care of him."</p><p>With that she was gone, leaving Levi growling over her words. </p><p>"Does she think I can't take care of myself?" he hissed. Eren laughed. </p><p>"I think she's just worried about you. You are family, after all." Levi paused and smiled. </p><p>"Thanks, brat." Eren pouted. </p><p>"I'll ignore that but you should probably let the water come down completely." Levi nodded. </p><p>For the rest of the day, they both focused on their own tasks. Levi, weakening the rock where the water was coming in and Eren, stitching the petals together to form a mattress which he then filled with pollen and stitched closed. Finally the rock cracked and water came pouring down. Now instead of a slow, steady dripping noise it was a pleasant shushing noise, almost as if telling them to go to sleep. Levi sighed and turned. </p><p>He was shocked to see Eren on his mattress, already asleep. Levi smiled and curled up around him, providing warmth from the cold nights. </p><p><em>I'll have to get more petals to make blankets for him... </em>he thought as he drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi and Eren gain some new roommates and have a discussion about life before all this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Levi woke, it was slowly because he could hear a gentle shushing noise, almost like someone was comforting him and telling him to go back to sleep. He got up with a sigh and looked around. His eyes widened at the sight before him.</p><p>The cave was covered in rippling blue lights as some fairies danced in the water. Levi slithered close, shocked by the fact that fairies would come into his cave. Most fairies tended to avoid naga dens because the young of naga would always attempt to eat them when they got hungry. However, their glowing forms were beautiful as they danced with each other underwater. He could tell they were mated from the way they danced. Fairies only dance with other fairies besides their mate if it's a blue moon. And they only do that in a mushroom ring otherwise known as a fairy circle. </p><p>They were male and female. The male seemed to be shorter than the female and they both seemed like the crazy, careless sort of fairy. The male was short, had shaved hair-so much he was almost bald, and golden eyes. The female had long reddish brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and brown eyes. </p><p>Levi heard Eren stirring behind him and a soft gasp when Eren saw the fairies. He came closer and leaned against Levi. </p><p>"Beautiful..." he whispered. His voice broke the fairies concentration and their eyes widened in fear when they saw Eren. </p><p>"HUMAN!!!" The male shrieked. A bow appeared in the hands of the female and she drew it. It released and a bright green arrow shot towards Eren. Levi caught it before it could hit Eren and hissed at them. </p><p>"Don't <em>e</em><em>ver </em>attempt to hurt him again." The female lowered her bow slowly, still warily eyeing Eren while the male peered out from behind her. </p><p>"You aren't going to eat it?" he asked. Levi hissed at the insult. </p><p>"No! I'm courting him, of course I'm not going to eat him." Their eyes widened to an almost impossible degree. The male blushed while the female made her bow disappear. She stared at Levi. </p><p>"You're...courting him? But he's a human and won't be able to bear you children." Levi sighed. </p><p>"He was altered by a titan. He can bear children and he's no longer just human. That's why I can mate him and because I'm courting him with the intentions to mate, that's why you can't hurt him." They nodded. He glared at them irritably. "Also..."</p><p>"What?" the male asked. Levi sighed as he stared at them. </p><p>"Aren't fairies supposed to request permission from the owner of dens they decide to settle in with their mates?" The two paused for a moment before the female's eyes widened. </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" she said. The male nodded and bowed in front of them. </p><p>"I know it's late, but please let us stay! We can't leave the forest and we couldn't find any other place that was good enough for us!" the male pleaded. Levi was about to turn them down when Eren spoke before him. </p><p>"It's alright if you want to stay. I don't mind. Besides, it's really pretty when you dance!" They looked up at him in shock. </p><p>"R-really?" the female asked. Levi glanced down at Eren out of the corner of his eye. He had no experience with fairies, Levi knew that, and yet he still managed hit the most delicate places with them. </p><p>"Yeah! It's incredible to watch you and you make the light reflect on the walls. It's really pretty when it ripples and you two look so happy together when you dance!" Eren said, smiling at them. The female fiddled with her hair while the male grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his fuzz. </p><p>"We're normally told we're bad dancers. Particularly because of cultural differences so we tend to mix up the dances for each other," he explained. Levi raised an eyebrow and studied them closer. Sure enough, they were different species. </p><p>The male had the big, round wings of a bee. Most likely he was part of the Apidae family or something like that. The female on the other hand, had the wings of a hummingbird. She was probably a member of the Trochilidae family. An unusual pairing to say the least. Eren apparently was either oblivious or simply didn't care. He just smiled like the angel he was and kept talking. </p><p>"My name's Eren. This is Levi. What about you guys? What're your names?" The male stepped forward. </p><p>"My name's Connie. This is my mate Sasha. It's nice to meet you, Eren, Levi." He bowed to them and Sasha did the same. Eren laughed and waved aside their formal greeting. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you too! So...you guys want to live here, is that right?" They looked up nervously and nodded. Levi sighed, speaking up for once in this conversation. </p><p>"Fine, you can live here but when we mate, I want you to stay out for the duration of our mating. No one sees anything but me and Eren." They nodded. </p><p>"We'll build a nest in one of the trees outside and leave fruits and animals at the entrance when you two quiet down. That way you don't have to leave your den in order to feed your mate." Levi nodded. </p><p>"Thank you for that." Eren had stayed quiet during this interaction. Levi glanced down at him and suddenly realized something. </p><p>Eren was filthy. </p><p>Dirt caked his feet and hands while dust was heavy in his hair. His face had a gray sheen to it from how much dust had collected. He glanced back at the two fairies who were chatting aimlessly with Eren. It seemed the two were airheads, but they were airheads that were in love. He cleared his throat and the three looked at him. </p><p>"Could you two clear out of the pool? Eren's filthy and I need to wash him." The two nodded and flitted off with calls of 'getting the nest started' while Eren pouted at him. </p><p>"I don't need you to clean me, I know how to clean myself," he grumbled. Seeing his pouty face was adorable, but there was no way in hell that he could clean himself to Levi's standards. Levi sighed. </p><p>"Brat, I'm very careful in the way I wash things. I find it hard to believe that you could manage to wash yourself to my standards after a few days of not being clean. Also, you will be cleaning down there by yourself, I don't want to end up getting you horny or something." Eren blushed but nodded. </p><p>"I'm probably going to need a towel or some kind of cloth to dry myself with unless you want me dripping all over the place?" Levi stared down at him and nodded. </p><p>"I'll get you one while you're washing down there. That way, you can wash without me seeing anything. Does that sound alright with you, Eren?" he asked. Eren nodded and pulled off his shirt and pants. Levi grimaced at the appearance of the two items. They cracked with dried dirt and stone while releasing faint clouds of dust every time he shook them. Eren's underpants were black and Levi had to force himself not to look at that area as Eren slipped into the water. Eren turned to face him, shivering slightly. </p><p>"Now what?" Levi gestured for Eren to turn around and he did. Levi wiped some of the slime on the walls onto his hand and began rubbing it into Eren's hair. As the slime made contact with the water, it began to bubble and smell like mint. Eren frowned. "Levi, what is that slime? I've been wondering for a while now."</p><p>"It's something that often appears around nagas. We don't really know what it is, just that it helps as a pain killer and a way to keep clean. It's incredibly helpful when we're sloughing." Eren frowned at the unfamiliar term.</p><p>"Sloughing?" Levi sighed, his hands pausing in Eren's hair before continuing. </p><p>"It's when our lower half sheds the skin on it. Think of it like molting." Eren made a soft oh sound and held still. Levi used the slime to wash Eren's legs-no where above the knee though, back, chest, and arms. Then he left a small pile of it next the the pool. "I'm heading out to grab your towel. Take your time."</p><p>Eren nodded and Levi slithered out. Connie and Sasha looked up from where they were collecting sticks and mud together. He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"He's still washing, don't go in." They nodded and returned to working on their nest. Levi sighed as he slithered into a familiar area. He tossed a rock into one of the webs and almost immediately a spider woman appeared. </p><p>"LEVI!! I MISSED YOU!!" Hange shrieked as she dropped on him. He easily evaded her and she pouted before perking up. "So what brings my favorite naga into my web?"</p><p>"I wanted to know if you could weave a flat, rectangular web that can absorb water and retain heat." She raised an eyebrow and her other eyes winked. God, he hated when they did that. It was always on the left side first. The left most one would close, then the next most left, and so forth until it had gone all the way to her right eye. </p><p>"Oh? That's a rather specific request." Levi sighed. </p><p>"I want a blanket and a towel for Eren now that we can actually wash him. I figured since you have webs that are also <em>not</em> sticky, you could help." She grinned at him and disappeared for a moment. Then something was tossed over his head. He sputtered a bit and pulled it off. His eyes widened. It was pure white and soft as the cotton seeds that blew during the spring. He glanced up at her. </p><p>"You'll have to come back for the blanket since this request was so short notice, but sure. I'm happy to help with your courting gifts." Levi smiled and nodded, slithering back to the den. </p><p>"Eren? You done in here?" he called. </p><p>"I'm modest too!" Eren called back. Levi snorted and went in. Eren was back in his underwear but was washing his shirt and pants in the run off spring they'd made. Or rather, had Mikasa make. He tossed Eren the towel, surprising him. Eren let go of his clothes and Levi caught them before they exited the cave. </p><p>"Use that to dry off. Courtesy of Hange." Eren smiled nervously as he used it to dry off. </p><p>If Levi were being honest, he would say that he didn't want to see Eren dry off. He loved watching water drip down Eren's smooth, golden skin. The way it slipped down into that gorgeous v line. How it hovered over his collar bones before dripping off. Levi didn't even realize he'd been studying Eren's physique until he spoke. </p><p>"Fuck, how the hell are you so ripped?" The reverent whisper was out before he could stop it and Eren blushed red when he heard it. Immediately Levi wanted to smack himself for his bold leering. </p><p>"I uh...I used to do a lot of heavy lifting...back in the village I mean." Oh, that made sense. He hadn't seen much of Eren, but he had to be healthy in order to run fifty eight some odd miles. He wouldn't have been healthy if he'd just been sitting around at home. A new thought occurred to Levi. </p><p>"By the way, Eren, what was your home life like?" Eren jolted and stared at Levi, honest surprise on his face. </p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Levi shrugged and scratched at his undercut. </p><p>"You've just never told me about your old life so I was curious." Eren sat down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, a slight frown on his face. It slowly melted into a reminiscent smile. </p><p>"I lived with my mom and dad. Dad...he was a doctor and I never really paid him much attention. He was always too busy working to really pay any mind to me, so we were never really close. Mom though, she was something special. She was my pillar of support for most of my life. She taught me how to cook, clean, talk, and do everything I would need to. The only sad part was that she was always really delicate. She got sick easily. She had died a few days before the titan changed me, so it didn't really bug me to be leaving. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted me to get stuck there with those me." Levi nodded and curled around Eren, supporting his head with his coils. Eren smiled at him. </p><p>"What about friends?" Levi asked. Eren chuckled. </p><p>"I had one a few years ago. I was always so focused on helping my mom and making sure she was alright that I didn't spend much time with her. A new kid and his grandpa moved into our town and he started helping my mom. Said he didn't really know what else to do since his grandpa was working and he didn't know any of the other kids. His name was Armin. He was a little blonde mushroom with baby blue eyes. He always had his nose buried in a book or was reciting some random fact he remembered. Got picked on for it a lot too." Eren paused, his eyes growing sad. </p><p>"What happened?" Levi questioned, curious now about the new boy. Eren smiled up at him. </p><p>"Armin's grandpa passed away. With no parents, Armin couldn't stay in the village. He had to move to stay with some distant aunts and uncles. I haven't seen him since." Levi nodded and curled around Eren tighter. "What about you, Levi? What was your life like?"</p><p>Levi was surprised by the question. </p><p>"I hatched with two other nagas. Our mom had died to a predator only a little before but she managed to kill it before it killed us. First thing I saw on coming out of my egg was her corpse. I could tell that my nest mates were going to hatch soon, and I didn't want them to see. I pulled her out of the den and buried her so scavengers wouldn't get to her. When I came back, I was the first thing those two saw. They were called Farlan and Isabel. Isabel was an eager thing, energetic and playful, while Farlan was more mature than she was. Since I was the oldest, I made it my responsibility to look after them." Levi paused, pain striking in his chest. </p><p>"Levi?" Levi glanced back down and smiled reassuringly. </p><p>"When I met Erwin, I had to fight him in order to keep them safe. Unfortunately my fight with him lured me far enough away that I missed the other predator. It was a roc, a type of giant bird that killed without mercy. I got there and it was just snapping them up in its jaws, easily killing them. I froze. That may have been the only reason it didn't notice me before I struck. I tore that thing to pieces in my anger. After that, I buried their remains and left to find a new nest. Eventually Erwin and Hange settled nearby, most likely to make sure I stayed sane and slowly I opened up to more people. Petra took the longest for me to accept, what with her being a harpy-"</p><p>"Why would it matter if she's a harpy?" Eren interrupted. Levi sighed as he looked down at him. </p><p>"A harpy is considered a cousin of the roc due to their wings and legs. Their bird parts are considered to be roc parts. Once I finally accepted her, everything became...easier I guess." </p><p>"And then I showed up," Eren stated, matter of factly.</p><p>"And then you showed up," Levi agreed. </p><p>"Throwing your perfect, normal life way out of whack."</p><p>"Kid, I'm a naga. You really think I ever had a normal life?" Eren laughed and they snuggled. Slowly, their eyes drifted shut. They didn't even notice when Connie and Sasha came in, nor when the two tittered over them, happy about how adorable they looked together. Nope, nothing could've roused them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rut and Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT.</p><p>All the explanation you need, right there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi groaned as he slowly began to wake. He was hot and heavy, a burning weight hanging in his groin. He opened his eyes and sat up, painfully. He inhaled and a delicate, fresh smell filled his nostrils. It made the burning pain ten times worse and now he could barely restrain himself from jumping the still sleeping figure beside him. He wanted to but he remembered that there were others still in the cave. He glared at the pool where two glowing figures slept on the bottom. </p><p><strong>"Sasha, Connie, get out,"</strong> he hissed deeply. His voice was broken and guttural, making for an intimidating noise. The two fairies, clearly annoyed at having their rest interrupted, came to the surface to glare at him. When Sasha saw the look on his face, she grabbed Connie's arm and dragged him out of the water. He yelped in protest but when he saw Levi, he quickly aided Sasha in their escape. They soared outside and Levi turned to the sleeping figure beside him. </p><p>Eren was beautiful when it came to sleeping. He was curled up on his side against Levi's coils, arms absently wrapped around them. His pants had hiked up in his sleep to display long, smooth legs. Levi licked his lips as he looked at them. Eren's face was smooth and relaxed while his hair fell around his face like a picture frame. His soft breaths were adorable and reminded Levi somewhat of baby animals. </p><p>However, much as he loved to enjoy the sight in front of him, the heat in his gut reminded him that this person sleeping in front of his eyes was also a young, healthy child bearer and that he could fill him up with plenty of seed. It quickly reminded him of all the fantasies he'd had about this person and his desire to fuck them senseless again and again. So he reached out and shook Eren's shoulder, arm trembling from the amount of force being used to hold himself back.</p><p><strong>"Eren. Eren, wake up." </strong>Eren mumbled and rolled in his sleep, face pulling into an adorable pout before his eyes lifted, still bleary with sleep. He yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes like a little child. His eyes were still a sleepy green when he looked at Levi. </p><p>"Levi? Why do you sound funny?" Eren asked. His voice sent shivers down Levi's spine and a rich, husky hiss was pulled from his throat. Sensing that something was wrong, Eren looked up. He was shocked by what he saw. </p><p>Levi looked...almost desperate as he stared down at Eren. His eyes burned with fierce desire and his lips were parted to let panting breaths out. Sweat was dripping down his body and Eren's first thought was <em>God I want to lick that off him. </em>His second was <em>Did I really just think that??</em></p><p><strong>"Eren, please." </strong>It was the tension in Levi's voice that got Eren to focus and look at him again. Now that Eren was actually paying attention to Levi, he realized how tense he was. All of his coils were clenching and unclenching around them. His arms were trembling as if struggling to not touch Eren and the muscles bulged and flexed under the skin with each movement. </p><p>"Levi, what's wrong?" Eren asked, putting a hand on Levi's arm. The arm immediately tensed under his hand and Levi's pupils dilated, pupils blowing wide. Eren sniffed the air curiously and got a face full of heavy, dominant pheromones. Immediately he felt his pants grow wet with slick. Levi groaned as the smell reached him, tempting and teasing him.</p><p><strong>"Eren, I'm going into a rut. It's like your heat but for the person on top. I want to mate you. I want to mate you so badly, Eren. Please, let me? Let me breed you and mate you and make you mine," </strong>Levi murmured, voice a rich purr. Eren's pupils dilated widening at the things Levi was saying. Eren wanted it. He wanted Levi to make good on those promises. He felt a heat in his groin, similar to when he was in heat. He pulled off his clothes as fast as he could and lay down on the mattress, ass up in the air. </p><p>"Come on then, Levi, what're you waiting for?" he breathed. Levi's eyes widened and immediately he rolled Eren over. Eren was confused by the position at first until Levi's lips crashed against his. It was in no way gentle and Eren loved it. It seemed Levi wanted to be upfront and personal about this, even though the previous position seemed more natural for them. He felt Levi's tail come up and begin to flick his nipples while Levi slipped one hand further down. His first finger slipped easily into Eren's weeping hole. </p><p>Eren jolted with a loud, wanton moan. His legs spread as far as they could, revealing himself to Levi while he arched his back. Levi licked his lips as he took in the sight of Eren beautifully spread wide for him. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Eren being fucked by his giant cock. Just imagining the way Eren's bright pink hole would spread around his cock got him going like nothing else. </p><p>"LEVI!!" he cried. Levi growled and his lips were against Eren's again in an instant. Eren gasped and Levi did not miss his chance. His tongue slipped eagerly inside Eren's mouth and Eren moaned as Levi's tongue began exploring his mouth. Eren began to wrap his tongue around Levi, trying to push him out or else win some dominance. Levi just curled his own tongue around Eren's and began sucking on it a little. Eren moaned and gasped. </p><p>Now that Eren was distracted, Levi went back to playing with his hole. It had easily accepted one finger and slowly, he added another. Eren arched into the kiss a soft whimper of pleasure being devoured by Levi. Levi pulled away from Eren's mouth and leaned down to nip and suck on one of his nipples while his tail teased the other and his hand stretched Eren out. Eren gasped, almost thrashing from the amount of pleasure he was being given. </p><p>"Levi! Levi, please!" Levi smirked as he heard Eren's desperate cries. He tugged on the left nipple with his tail while sucking the other before coming off with a slight pop. He looked up at Eren, tail and hand slowly teasing his nipples. </p><p><strong>"What do you want, Eren?" </strong>he purred. Eren stared down at him gasping. </p><p>"Are you really going to...make me say it?" he gasped. Levi smirked. He knew exactly what Eren wanted. The throbbing cock that was almost brushing Eren's stomach and was already weeping precum was message enough. But he wanted to hear Eren <em>beg</em> for it.</p><p><strong>"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, Eren," </strong>he crooned. Eren whined and his hips bucked, desperately searching friction on his neglected cock. Levi smirked and wrapped one of his coils over Eren's stomach. The loud whine he received showed that Eren was not happy about being unable to move. Instead, Eren began to twist in Levi's coils. </p><p>"LEVI! Please!" Eren sobbed. Levi curled his fingers inside of Eren and Eren jolted, screaming with pleasure. His cock spurted white all over his stomach as Eren came back down from his orgasm, panting. Levi smirked as he mercilessly teased Eren's prostate, earning whines and cries and moans. Soon, Eren's cock as just as hard as it had been pre-orgasm and now Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren's ass. </p><p>Eren's eyes widened and he struggled, searching for something to fill his ass again. Finding nothing, he whined and looked at Levi. </p><p>"Levi, please! You said you would make it feel good!" he sobbed. Levi felt a twinge of guilt over Eren being in pain, but he loved seeing Eren in tears. The way the clear drops left silver trails on his cheeks were gorgeous. </p><p>However, Levi was not cruel. </p><p>He kissed Eren's cheeks lapping up the tears. He began to stretch Eren with three fingers instead of two as his other hand reached down and stroked Eren's cock, slowly and rhythmically. Eren moaned, bucking into the touch. </p><p><strong>"Shh, it's alright precious. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll make it feel good now," </strong>Levi promised. He bit down on Eren's neck, bonding the two. At the flash of pain, Eren arched and came again. He panted. </p><p>"Sorry...Levi." Levi glanced at him in surprise. </p><p><strong>"Why are you apologizing?"</strong> He was genuinely confused. Eren had done nothing wrong and yet he was saying sorry. Eren looked down. </p><p>"You're hard but you haven't cum once even though I've cum twice," Eren said. Levi's eyes widened and he chuckled, pulling both hands away from where they were to reach up and cup Eren's face. He smirked at Eren. </p><p><strong>"You don't need to apologize, Eren. I can't cum until I'm inside you anyways. And now that I'm sure it won't hurt you, I don't have to hold back." </strong>Eren seemed nervous and his eyes widened at the sight of Levi's massive cock. It was easily twenty three centimeters and thicker than any Eren had seen. </p><p>"Levi...I don't know if it'll fit in me," Eren said, tears budding in his eyes. Levi smiled and kissed them. </p><p><strong>"Don't worry, Eren. I'll make it fit." </strong>Eren's eyes widened at the words and before he could protest, Levi slammed into him. His thrust took him all the way into Eren, powerfully sheathing him in the warm, slick walls of Eren. Eren screamed with pleasure, arching his back as a third orgasm slammed into him. Levi paused, waiting for the okay from Eren, even though it was difficult to not move. Eren stared at him, eyes hooded with pleasure. </p><p>"Move...please move..." he begged. Levi nodded and pulled out. His thrusts were slow and gentle, making sure that Eren was enjoying it. Soon, however, Eren began to moan and cry again. "More...harder, Levi, please!"</p><p><strong>"When you beg like that Eren, there's no way I could ever tell you no," </strong>Levi growled. His hips were jerked out and he slammed back in. Eren cried out as he began to jolt and rock with every thrust. Each one shook his lithe body as Levi's hands fell to Eren's waist. Levi grunted and pulled Eren upright, into the air. Eren yelped at first in surprise but then it turned to ecstasy as Levi got even deeper than before. </p><p>Levi jerked Eren down onto his cock with each thrust up, wanting to go as deep as possible. Eren cried out. Each thrust was good, better than he could've ever imagined and each had his toes curling with pleasure. But, Eren knew it wasn't enough. It needed to be further inside. <em>How the hell do I know that?? </em>Eren wondered. However, Levi's thrusting brought him back to the present and he cried out. </p><p>"Levi...not deep enough...put me down..." Eren gasped. Levi growled, not wanting to listen, too absorbed in the pleasure. Eren glared at him and Levi slowly put him down, pulling out only enough that Eren could move though. It frustrated his baser intincts that he had been interrupted in the middle. Eren rolled onto his stomach with his face towards the ground and ass waving in the air. He glanced back at Levi. "Now...try it."</p><p>Levi hissed at the sight of his mate prostrating himself before him. There was nothing more beautiful than the sight of Eren, begging for his cock before him. An invitation that Levi eagerly accepted. He grabbed Eren's hips with bruising force and violently slammed in, going even faster than before. Eren moaned and would thrust back onto Levi with every thrust. </p><p>"Ah! Levi! So good!" Levi growled in response to Eren's moans, leaning over the brat. </p><p><strong>"You like that? You like when I'm rough with you?" </strong>Eren nodded desperately, words spilling from his mouth with no filter at all. </p><p>"Yes! I love-ah-it! I want you to-ah-pound into my ass! I want you to stretch me as wide as your fat cock can! I want you filling my ass to the brim with your cum! Please, Levi!" Eren begged. Levi's eyes danced with delight at the filthy words Eren was saying. His tail slipped under Eren and began to stroke his cock in an off beat pattern with Levi's thrusts, causing Eren to scream with pleasure. Levi smirked down at the trembling figure, each thrust slamming Eren forward. </p><p><strong>"You like this? Want me to breed you full of my eggs? I know I do. I've wanted to see you waddling around stuffed full with my eggs, just waiting to pop. I've wanted to see you, round and full of my eggs as I slam into you relentlessly. And you know the best part about all my fantasies?" </strong>Levi asked, tugging Eren's hair back. Eren yelped and moaned loudly, voice begging for Levi. <strong>"The best part is that no matter what I'm doing to you, you <em>love </em>it. No matter if I'm pulling your hair, teasing your red puckered hole, or fucking your mouth with my cock, you adore it. Would you like that?"</strong></p><p>"YES! Yes, Levi, please! I want all of it! I want it! More than anything I want you!!" Eren screamed. Levi slammed directly into Eren's prostate and Eren screamed, cumming hard. The way the smooth walls of Eren's passage tightened around Levi's cock was too much for him. He slammed in four more times before brutally shoving his knotting cock into Eren's ass. As soon as the knot had slipped into Eren's passage, Levi came. White spots blurred his vision as his cum painted the inside of Eren's stomach and likely womb. </p><p>Eren jolted, twitching with each burst of Levi's seed. When Levi had finally cum all he could, Eren panted for breath and looked down. Unsurprisingly, there was a slight bulge in his stomach. Levi crooned and wrapped around Eren happily, hands gently running over the bulge. </p><p>"Is that..." Levi smiled at him. </p><p>"I've completely filled you up with my seed. There's almost no chance that you won't be pregnant by the end of my rut." Well, Levi was back to talking normally but Eren was more focused on another part. </p><p>"Your rut isn't over?" he asked. Levi chuckled. </p><p>"Of course not, Eren. It's just been temporarily sated by knotting you and filling you up with my seed. Once I pull out of you, we'll have maybe ten to twenty minutes before it comes back in full force." Eren stared at him. He thought back on what had happened and realized,</p><p>"Levi, am I in heat?" he asked. Levi was surprised by the question but sniffed Eren. His scent was sweet, like an invitation. He nodded. </p><p>"Yes, you are. I'm not sure when that happened but there's not much we can do to change it." Eren nodded. </p><p>"I think my heat responds to your scent. When you smell really dominant or in control, I start slicking like crazy. I wonder if I'll do that for anyone." His eyes became sad and guilty. Levi rubbed against him soothingly. </p><p>"You won't. I've marked you as my mate so now you won't be able to slick or go into heat for anyone but me." Eren stared at him. Levi smiled, proud to know that Eren would never get like this for anyone else and that he never had. Levi was his first as Eren was Levi's first. Levi had permanently claimed Eren and no one, not even a titan, could change that.</p><p>"How'd you do that?" Levi pointed towards the bite mark now decorating Eren's skin. It would never fade although it would heal. Eren traced it before looking up at Levi. Levi tilted his head, wondering what the sudden scrutiny was about. </p><p>"Hey, Levi? Can I mark you?" Levi's eyes widened and Eren blushed. "It's just, I don't really like the idea of you touching anyone but me and the thought of you cumming in someone else, giving them your seed it makes me really angry and I just I don't want that to happen."</p><p>Eren was talking so fast, his thoughts were barely coherent. However, Levi was stuck on one thing. <em>He wants to mark me!! He wants to claim me as his, oh what did I do to deserve him??</em></p><p>"Eren." Eren looked at him and Levi kissed his forehead before exposing his throat. "I would be happy to wear your mark. I didn't know if you'd want to, so I didn't ask." </p><p>Eren's eyes widened and he leaned forward to nip the skin. Levi groaned, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation of his mates teeth on his throat. It felt so good but he had to bite harder. </p><p>"Harder, Eren, you need to break the skin." Immediately Eren clamped his jaws, teeth breaking the skin. Oddly enough, Eren found he liked the taste of Levi's blood. It was spicy and warm but not painfully so. Levi groaned and his cock managed to spurt a small amount of cum into Eren again. Eren twitched and pulled back. </p><p>"You like me biting you?" Levi smiled. </p><p>"For nagas, biting without killing is a sign of love or respect. So yes, I like you biting me." Eren blushed and curled closer to Levi's chest. Well, as much as he could with Levi's engorged cock still up his ass. </p><p>"Then...if that's what you like...I'll be happy to bite you when you want me to," Eren whispered, face bright red. Levi chuckled and kissed his forehead. Eren snuggled closer and Levi wrapped his coils protectively around them. </p><p>"Thanks, Eren."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. After rut.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two finally come out of their mating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren sighed as he woke up. </p><p><em>Wow, my ass and lower back hurt like hell. </em>That was the first thing he thought. </p><p>He glanced to the side and noticed that Levi was still sleeping. He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from Levi's face. He kissed his cheek before standing. Eren was shocked to see that he was still naked and his skin was littered with marks. It made him flush bright red to see just how many marks Levi had left on him. He frowned when he saw his stomach, noting that it was still swollen. Actually, it almost looked more swollen than before it that was possible. He shrugged and went to wash off a weeks worth of sweat and cum. </p><p>He shook his head in mute disbelief. <em>I still can't believe that Levi wanted to have sex with me for a week straight. I died on day two but he was still rearing to go. Maybe it's because he hasn't really had any sexual relationships before so he's all pent up? </em>Eren glanced down at his stomach. <em>Or rather, WAS pent up. </em></p><p>He slipped into the water and sighed in relief. It was warm, probably having been heated by the sun before it came into the cave. It was soothing to him and he happily washed himself. The slime on the walls was sticky at first but it easily cleaned off everything. It did sting slightly when he ran it over some of the deeper bite marks, but Levi had said it was also used to clean injuries so he wasn't worried. </p><p>The water covered the sound of shifting coils so Eren was mildly surprised when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a heavy weight slump over him. </p><p>"Eren, why didn't you wake me up?" Levi mumbled. Eren smiled and flicked water at Levi's face playfully, causing Levi to hiss in annoyance. </p><p>"That's easy. I didn't want you to wake up and still be tired!" Eren said cheerfully. Levi stared at him before nuzzling closer and lapping delicately at the bonding mark on Eren's throat. Eren shivered at the light, gentle touches to a still sensitive mark. He laughed and pushed Levi off him. Levi frowned but allowed it. </p><p>"Anyway, it's good that you're finally out of your rut. I don't think I could've lasted another day of nothing but sex. See? Look at how much you made me swell up because of it!" Eren laughed. Levi's eyes flicked down to Eren's stomach and his eyes widened. His hands slowly crept around Eren's sides, causing Eren to stop laughing. Levi was being...too...reverent? It was like he thought Eren's stomach was a pile of gold. </p><p>Levi leaned closer to Eren and placed an ear against it. Then he gently shook the bulging part of Eren's stomach. Eren flushed as he felt it jiggle from side to side. It was a strange, awkward feeling. It almost felt like things inside of him were gently jostling together. </p><p>Levi's eyes widened and he embraced Eren. Eren stared at him. </p><p>"L-Levi? What is it?" Levi pulled back, his eyes full of uncharacteristic delight. </p><p>"You're carrying my eggs!" </p><p>Eren felt the whole world seem to freeze at those words. He was...pregnant?? With eggs? Levi's??</p><p>"No, no, no, that's impossible! For it to show this much, it would've taken at least two to three <strong>months </strong>of pregnancy! It's only been a week since you first had sex with me!" Eren protested. Levi stared at him with a slight frown. </p><p>"Why on earth would it take so long for humans to develop?" Eren stared at Levi in shock. Levi just smiled. "It'll probably be about two to three days before you lay them, but once that happens, you won't have to worry about that," Levi said, pointing to Eren's bloated stomach. Eren just stared in shock. </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean?? I'm laying eggs?? How long will that take?? How long does it take for eggs to hatch?" Levi stared at him. He sighed and his tail curled around Eren. "Woah! Levi, answer me!"</p><p>Eren was panicking at this point. He had no clue what was happening to his body and it scared him. He hated it. He hated not knowing what was happening to <em>his own </em>body. Levi simply slithered outside. Eren couldn't even appreciate the sunlight on his body because he was freaking out so much. There was a low whistle. </p><p>"Wow, what happened to him?" Connie asked, noting that Eren's eyes didn't react or focus on him when he flew in front of Eren's face. Levi sighed. </p><p>"We're going to talk to someone about what's happening. We're done mating, feel free to head back inside the den." Sasha nodded and gently pulled Connie away from Levi. It was clear to her that Levi was forcing himself to allow Connie anywhere near Eren and she didn't want to see him snap. She gently pulled Connie into the cave to let them go away, despite Connie's clear concern for Eren. </p><p>"Give them time." Was all she told him. </p><p>Levi appreciated Sasha getting Connie away from his mate. Even if Eren wasn't already pregnant with his eggs, he would still be protective over Eren because of how recently they had mated. He slithered quickly, knowing he had to get Eren to the place he was taking him quickly before Eren started to struggle. Eren wasn't in his right mind right now because of his fear. As soon as the webs were thick enough, Levi set Eren in one of them. Eren's frantic flailing would be certain to draw Hange. </p><p>Sure enough, there were vibrations in the web and then Hange nipped Eren lightly. It made Levi furious to see her mandibles sink into his mate, but Levi knew that he didn't have the delicate touch with his venom needed to make Eren complacent while also remaining conscious. </p><p>"Now, now, what's this all about?" Hange questioned, passing Eren to Levi. Levi propped Eren's head up as Eren's breathing slowed and relaxed. He glanced up at the still waiting Hange. </p><p>"Eren's pregnant with my eggs. He started freaking out so I figured I would come to you to act as a mediator of sorts. Clearly this isn't normal for humans but I barely know what's normal for nagas so I can't calm him down. I thought you would know." Hange broke out into a grin. </p><p>"Eren, you're pregnant?? Congrats!!" she cheered. Eren whimpered and she calmed down. Her smile was now soothing, even though it was clear he was still nervous from her appearance. Her hands sought out his hair and slowly began to run through them. "Shh, it's okay sweetie. You don't have to worry. It's okay, shh."</p><p>Slowly, Eren managed to calm down and Hange backed off. Levi looked up at Hange. </p><p>"So Hange, what's a normal pregnancy like?" he asked. She grinned. </p><p>"For a naga, to fully develop the eggs, it takes about three to four days before they're laid by the mother. After they're laid, it takes anywhere from thirty seven to fifty one days for them to hatch. Humans on the other hand, don't lay their children. Mothers carry the children what is called 'full term' to allow the to develop safely inside the mother. This process can take anywhere from nine to ten months for a child to be born properly." Levi was shocked. It took that long for a human child to develop inside the mother?? And that poor mother, forced to carry that weight for nine months!!</p><p>"So he's scared?" Hange chuckled. </p><p>"I think the realization that he could get pregnant only just sunk in for real. Before it was just a concept, or an idea. There was no proof that he could actually get pregnant. And now that he is, he's freaking out. Right Eren?" Eren nodded. </p><p>"I...I don't know...what to think...part of me is...happy that I'll bear...Levi's children...the other part...keeps reminding me that...it's not natural and the children...could come out...weird," Eren said. His speech was slowed and slurred by the venom in him but at least he was able to talk. Hange smiled and patted his head. </p><p>"It's alright, Eren. There's a higher likely hood of them being more naga than human so you don't have to worry about them coming out strange if you lay the eggs. I know it'll feel weird to lay eggs, but it'll be fine. You're strong and Levi would never let you get hurt." Levi stared at Hange, confused. </p><p>"Wait. How do you figure they'll come out more naga?" he asked. Hange smiled. </p><p>"Well, the whole purpose of Eren becoming a titan was to increase his reproductive capabilities, right? So he could breed and have strong children? Mixing more human into most creatures that aren't human only makes them weaker. As such, there's a high chance that Eren's genetics won't actually appear in your children as much as yours will." Levi nodded. </p><p>"So...how will I know...when it's time...to lay the eggs?" Eren questioned. Hange smiled. </p><p>"It'll be like a normal human woman going through pregnancy except that, your children will be eggs instead of coming out fully formed." Eren went pale. Hange sighed. "Don't worry, Eren, it's hard to imagine that it'll hurt as bad as you're probably thinking it will. Anyways, that's all I know." Levi nodded. </p><p>"Then we'll head back to the den." She nodded and they left. He returned to the cave, noting that the fairies were still in their outside den. He poked his head back out. </p><p>"You guys aren't staying in here?" he asked. Sasha shook her head. </p><p>"You two were really loud during your mating. We heard some...suggestions of what you wanted to do with Eren while he was pregnant. So we figured it would be best to stay out here until the eggs are laid," Connie said. Levi felt his cheeks heat up a little but he clicked his tongue and went back into the cave. Eren was lying on the mattress, holding the blanket Hange had woven for him. Levi had dyed it with colorful leaves and flowers so it replicated the ocean, a sight he'd seen a few times before. Eren had loved the coloration so he was happy with it. </p><p>"Eren? Are you okay?" Levi asked. Eren smiled at him. </p><p>"Okay? I think I am. I'm a little nervous about the whole laying eggs part of this, but," he placed a hand on his stomach and stared at it before looking back up at Levi, "we're gonna be parents, Levi!"</p><p>Levi let a faint smile show and kissed Eren. </p><p>"That's right, Eren. We'll be parents." The two snuggled and fell asleep quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Soo...why did we move back into the outside nest?" Connie asked. Sasha sighed. She turned to stare at Connie. </p><p>"You heard what he said while he was in rut." Connie rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, but he's not in a rut anymore." Sasha sighed in exasperation and put her face in her hands. </p><p>"Connie...he said that he'd been imagining that even <em>before </em>he went into a rut. I don't know about you, but I don't want to watch that and risk getting killed. As such, there's no way in hell that I'm letting you watch them." Connie sighed. </p><p>"Fine...I just want to sleep in the pool is all." Sasha patted his head and kissed him. </p><p>"Just wait until after Eren's laid the eggs. Once that happens, we won't have to worry about it." Connie nodded and kissed her back. </p><p>"Alright. I'll wait."</p><p> </p><p>When Levi woke up, he was in awe at the sight of Eren's stomach. It was <em>massive. </em>It looked like someone had shoved five watermelons inside of him. Eren groaned as he rolled over, waking up when his stomach hit the ground. </p><p>"Levi...it hurts..." he grumbled. Levi kissed him, easily arching over the bulge. Eren looked up at him with shy, sleepy eyes and smiled. "Thanks Levi. You always make things better."</p><p>Levi sighed and slumped against him. Eren stared at him in shock, sputtering and flailing his hands around.</p><p>"God, you look so sexy like this. I just wanna do you so fucking bad," Levi muttered. Immediately Eren froze. </p><p>"Eh?" Levi pulled himself off Eren's chest to look him in the eye. </p><p>"I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock and watch this massive stomach bounce up and down. I want to slam into you to see how you jiggle each time I do. God, I want it so badly, Eren." Eren blushed but pulled Levi up. Levi looked at his partner. </p><p>"Y-you can just...I'm not doing anything myself. It's hard to move with this thing so...I want you to do it," he trailed off, burying his face against Levi's chest. Levi grinned and immediately dropped down to Eren's ass. "L-Levi? What're you doing?"</p><p>Levi realized that Eren couldn't see him over his stomach. It made him sad that Eren wouldn't be able to watch, nor would he be able to see his mate's adorable expression, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He quickly began to stretch Eren, noting how the male still slicked. He smiled and lapped it up, earning shrill moans and small jolts. </p><p>"Levi...enough already...I'm ready so just-" Levi cut off Eren and kissed him deeply. He pressed the tip against Eren, loving how Eren twitched when he did. He thrust in slowly and groaned. </p><p><em>I can feel the eggs!!</em> He thought. Eren moaned as one of the eggs pressed against his prostate. Levi's pace was slow as he gently rocked Eren. It was almost painfully teasing to Eren. </p><p>"H-harder Levi, I don't want you to go slow," he begged. Levi shushed him with a kiss and began to speed up. </p><p>"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Eren nodded and moaned louder as Levi thrust in hard and fast, just the way Eren liked it. Levi loved watching how Eren's stomach bounced with each thrust and seeing the face of exquisite pleasure on his lover's face. </p><p>"L-Levi I'm c-cumming!!" Eren cried. He came and Levi spurted his load into Eren. Eren moaned and Levi pulled out. Since he wasn't in a rut, he didn't knot his partner but easily slid out. Eren was shaking. His hole was clenching around air and contractions shook his body. Levi watched in awe as a soft gray egg slid out into Levi's hands. It was about half the size of a watermelon. He glanced up at Eren, glad that he was still in the throes of post-orgasm haze.</p><p>Eren yelped and began to cry as he forced another egg out. </p><p>"Levi...it hurts!" he sobbed. Levi shushed him and shifted the eggs to the side. Ignoring the fact that Eren was still trying to push out eggs, he thrust in delicately. Eren cried out from the over stimulation but Levi kept thrusting until Eren came. He pulled out and another two eggs slipped out. This continued as a pattern appeared. Levi would fuck Eren, get Eren to cum, pull out, and Eren would lay two eggs. Once all ten eggs were out, Levi finished inside of Eren and smiled down at his panting mate. He kissed his forehead. </p><p>"See? Perfectly healthy eggs. You did so well for me, mate. I love you so much," he crooned to the exhausted male. Eren panted for breath, slowly coming down from the mixture of pain and pleasure he'd just gone through. He went limp in Levi's hold and stared down at the ten, perfect eggs in front of him. He smiled slowly. </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks for staying with me, Levi." Levi smiled and kissed him. </p><p>"I would never leave you. Come on, let's go to bed." Eren gently scooped up five of the eggs and Levi picked up the other five. They set them in the center of the mattress and the two curled around their eggs. The drifted off to sleep quickly, Eren faster than Levi. </p><p> </p><p>"See? I told you so," Sasha said.</p><p>"...shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're just about at the end of the story. Hurray for that!! Okay, three things. First, is the story progressing too fast? I thought I was keeping a (relatively) stable pace, but I'd like to check with you readers. Second, what should I name the kids?? There are ten of them so I will need a lot of names. Third, and this one's stupid but it has to do with the recent toilet paper crisis. One of my family members thought it would be a good idea to take movie titles or tv shows and replace one of the words with 'toilet paper'. Like I said, stupid, but I wanna see what you guys can come up with. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Babies and a happy life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At long last, the babies are hatching. <br/>This is the final chapter!<br/>At long last, I am DONE!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was forty four days that they had to wait. The whole time, the two fawned over their eggs, making sure they were warm and secure. Around day  they actually started to wiggle. It made Levi and Eren freakishly happy to see that. So much that those who came to visit them, found it weird that they were crooning to an egg. It's an inanimate object, why the hell are they treating it like it knows what it's doing?</p><p>Only Petra understood. </p><p>Most likely because she's a harpy and did the same thing. Well, she would if she ever got herself a mate. But, in all honesty she wasn't likely to do that anytime soon. Not unless she mated with Oluo or someone else they already knew. Eren paused in that train of thought, wondering what those children would look like. Maybe they'd have Petra's wings but instead of feet with talons they'd have goat legs and hooves like Oluo? He shook his head in an attempt to dispel the thoughts. </p><p>He snapped into focus once he heard a soft cracking noise. He frowned. </p><p>
  <em>I don't think I popped anything so what-?</em>
</p><p>It happened again and his eyes widened, gaze snapping to the eggs. He could see the silhouette of one of his children tapping on their egg, finding that it gave beneath his claws. Eren watched in awe, hand distractedly slapping at Levi's shoulder.</p><p>"Levi! Levi, wake up!" Eren muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from his child. Levi groaned but opened his eyes in time to see a dark blue claw poke through the egg shell. His eyes widened and he shot upright. </p><p>"Holy shit! They're hatching??" Eren nodded, even though his question was pretty obvious. They watched at it poked more of its' claws through the shell until slowly more cracks developed and it pushed the top off. They stared at their child. </p><p>He had gray green eyes, an odd mixture of Eren and Levi's eyes. They seemed to shimmer and switch between the two. His skin was a light olive, not as pale as Levi but not tanned like Eren either. His hair was pitch black and still sticky from the fluid inside the egg. His eyes looked at them and Eren smiled. The kid smiled too, exposing sharp fangs before turning towards his siblings' eggs. </p><p>He quickly began to tap on them, claws almost piercing the shell but not quite. Eren stood up to stop him but Levi pulled him back down. </p><p>"Shh, it's alright, love. What he's doing is normal. The firstborn always tries to help their siblings out of their eggs. I remember doing it with my siblings. Leave him be, he won't hurt them." Eren nodded hesitantly but kept a careful eye on his son. He was poking at one when suddenly there was a hiss from inside the egg and a dark purple claw came out, nearly impaling the first one's eye. He jerked back at the warning hiss while Levi chuckled. </p><p>"That's a feisty one, for sure. By the way, what should we call the oldest?" Eren thought for a moment. </p><p>"Asthiel, maybe?" Levi nodded. He rubbed against Eren. </p><p>"And what about her?" Eren frowned. </p><p>"Who?" Levi nodded towards where Asthiel was slowly helping to crack open the egg. </p><p>"Her. The one he's helping." Eren stared closer and sure enough, when the shell came off, it was clearly a girl. The first thing he saw was a mess of brown hair that fell to her shoulders. The second was that she had ice blue eyes like Levi's when he was using his hypnosis ability. Her skin was pale, closer to Levi's coloration than Eren's while her scales were a dark indigo. </p><p>"How about...Lilith?" Levi smirked. </p><p>"Something elegant but kind of cold? Yeah, I think that will fit her just fine." Once free of her egg shell, Lilith slithered over to them. She looked up at them with those cold eyes. Eren smiled and opened his arms. She slithered onto his lap and curled up against him. Levi snorted softly. </p><p>"Are you not going to help your brother?" Eren asked her. She shook her head and Levi rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Only the first born helps the others out of their eggs. Parents can only do it if there's a complication and siblings don't do it with each other so they can immediately decide who the eldest and strongest is," Levi explained. Eren frowned. </p><p>"Why does being first born make them the strongest?" Levi lay his head on Eren's shoulder as they watched Asthiel. </p><p>"It proves that they were strong enough to hatch on their own. It's basically like claiming they could survive on their own. Don't ask me why, it's just instinct." Eren nodded and looked back. Asthiel was pulling an eggshell off of another child. This one was female as well with dark blue eyes and tan skin. Her hair was pitch black while her scales matched the color of her eyes. She slithered over as well and before she could snuggle with Eren, Lilith hissed at her. She stopped. Eren frowned but since Levi made no move to scold her, he figured it was normal. </p><p>"What should we call this one?" Levi asked. Eren glanced down at his daughter who was frowning slightly with tears beginning to bud in her eyes. </p><p>"Amari?" he asked. Levi nodded. Amari bowed her head to Lilith for a few moments before Lilith sighed and skooched over. Amari quickly buried herself against Eren who laughed slightly as she rubbed against his ticklish spots. He stroked her hair for a moment before looking back at Asthiel. He gently pulled another eggshell off a third daughter. Eren wondered how many boys they'd actually have if three out of four eggs opened were girls. </p><p>The third had jade green eyes and pale skin. Her hair was a fluffy brown and she had soft, light green scales with a hint of blue to them. She slithered past Asthiel and towards Lilith, Amari, and Eren. She bowed her heads to her sisters who looked at Levi. </p><p>"Levi, why are they looking at me?" Eren asked. Levi snorted. </p><p>"Oh, so that's what's going on. In order to cuddle with you, they need a name and to have submitted to those there already. Go on, name her." Eren looked back down at his daughter who was looking up with worried eyes. He smiled. </p><p>"Fae." Fae smiled brightly and snuggled between her sisters, planting herself right on Eren's lap. Eren snickered and patted her hair. They all watched as Asthiel pulled the shell off a fourth daughter. "Hey Levi, do we have all girls?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why is he just waking up and helping all the girls?" Eren asked. Levi snickered. </p><p>"It's instinct. Both because females are more delicate than the males and to make sure that even if all the other eggs suddenly died, he'd have potential mates." Eren frowned. That didn't seem quite fair to him, but since it was instinct, there wasn't much he could do about it. </p><p>"Okay, but how does he know which eggs are male and which are female?"</p><p>"You see how he's leaving the biggest ones alone? Those are the males." They turned their attention to the girl who came slithering towards them. </p><p>Her eyes were a cool steel color and her skin was almost darker than Eren's. Her hair was pitch black and fell to her shoulders. Her scales were a sharp steel color, clearly not a common color from how she carried herself like a queen. Her sisters hissed down at her from Eren's lap as she approached without bowing to them. She stopped in front of Eren and bowed, although it was clearly directed at him. Her sisters quieted, although they clearly weren't happy with the treatment, and looked to their mother. Eren stared down at her. He tapped his lips thoughtfully before smiling. </p><p>"Assia," he said. She smiled, more of a proud smirk actually, and slithered up Eren's arm to curl around his upper torso. Eren raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Just get off when I tell you, alright?"</p><p>Assia nodded and they watched as their fifth sister was revealed. Her eyes were a Caribbean blue green, even brighter than Eren's emerald eyes. Her skin was pale and she had dark brown hair that almost fell to the middle of her back. Her scales were rippling brown and green, a camouflage. However, when her sisters hissed at her, the lighter green areas on her scales lit up a poisonous green and her sisters were silenced. She bowed to Eren before awaiting her name. Eren stared at her. </p><p>"Ellen." She smirked and curled up away from her sisters on Eren's legs. He was confused by the odd placement but ignored it in favor of watching Asthiel tap on the larger eggs. This time, instead of just a claw breaking through and nearly stabbing him, an entire hand did. Asthiel hissed in annoyance but still helped free his brother. Eren stared at his second son. </p><p>He had dark green eyes, like pine needles or basil. His skin was tan with pitch black, wavy hair. If it weren't for the murderous expression he was giving Asthiel, he probably would've been beautiful. As it was, he still looked beautiful but more of a dangerous beauty. Asthiel hissed at him and the second son bowed his head, an apologetic expression gracing his face. He slithered out of his egg, exposing his dark green tail. It matched his eyes and in the shadows of the cave, he almost blended into the rock. He came over but this time bowed to Levi instead of Eren. </p><p>"Are you going to give him a name?" Eren asked, curious. Levi shook his head. </p><p>"Names are bestowed by the mother. He only came to me because I am the strongest naga here. As such, he needs to pay respect to me. Eren nodded and found her second son watching him. Eren thought for a few moments. </p><p>"Vincent." Vincent nodded before curling protectively around Eren's waist. The girls watched Vincent cautiously before turning their attentions back to Asthiel. Before looking back at Asthiel, Eren patted Vincent's hair, earning a shocked expression. He smiled at Vincent who relaxed slightly. Eren glanced back in time to see the entire egg shatter. </p><p>Asthiel hissed at the large naga who came from it, still dripping the goo. Levi hissed in annoyance and both Asthiel and the third son glanced at him. They bowed respectfully to him. The big one was dark grey and brown with grey eyes. Not steel like Assia's but more like stone or slate. Or even smoke. He had tan skin with dark brown hair. He slithered over and bowed to Levi before turning to Eren for his name. Eren had already thought of the perfect name for this one. </p><p>"Hugo." He smiled at Hugo after saying it. Hugo cracked a grin and Eren noticed that it was somewhat lopsided, like he didn't know how to smile. He slipped underneath Eren's feet before wrapping around them completely. Eren frowned. </p><p>"Why do they keep collecting around me?" he asked Levi. Levi smiled. </p><p>"It's a protective instinct. You are their mother, thus they would risk their lives to protect you. It's probably even stronger for them because you're not a naga." Eren sighed. He didn't want his children to worry about him. He had Levi to do that already. </p><p>He turned his eyes back to where Asthiel was slowly helping the fourth son open his egg. It seemed the eggs for the males were thicker than those for the females, oddly enough. There was a loud hiss of annoyance an Asthiel backed up. As soon as he was in the clear, four claws slashed through the egg. Then they slowly pulled it open enough for the fourth son to slither out. His scales were dark brown with hints of green and gray. Easily a camouflage. His eyes were dark green, maybe a seaweed green, while his skin was pale. His hair was black and shaggy, like Eren's. He bowed to his brother before slithering over to Levi and bowing to him. </p><p>"You're Roy, okay?" Eren said. He nodded and slithered onto Eren's waist. Finally they watched as Asthiel opened the last egg. This egg broke easily and out slithered the final son. He was a soft green color, muted by grays. His hair was a light, fluffy brown and his eyes were cool blue. He bowed to his brother before slithering and bowing to his father. Then he turned to Eren. Eren smiled at him. </p><p>"Marcus." Marcus nodded and used Levi to slither up onto Eren's head. He was shockingly heavy and Eren struggled to keep his head up while Marcus curled there. He watched as Asthiel came, bowing to his father before staring at his mother expectantly. Eren smiled. </p><p>"Asthiel." Asthiel curled up against Eren's side and Eren soon realized they were asleep. Eren leaned back against Levi and let the stronger man support him. He was beginning to feel drowsy from the warmth his kids put off. Levi chuckled and kissed Eren's forehead. </p><p>"Sleep well, my sweet."</p><p> </p><p>~~~Three Months Later~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Assia! Play nicely with your sisters! You too, Ellen!" Eren shouted. Lilith glared at the two as she curled her arms protectively around Fae, who was crying from a bite on her shoulder. Assia glared while Ellen sighed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Fae," Ellen said. Fae slowly stopped sniffling to look at her sister. </p><p>"Y-you promise??" Ellen nodded, smiling just the tiniest bit. Fae smiled, even though there were tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Then let's play together!" Ellen hesitantly nodded while Assia sighed but also nodded. </p><p>There was the sound of beating wings as well as thumping hoof beats and the next thing Eren knew, he as well as his daughters had been dragged back into the cave by his husband and son. The males formed a protective ring across the entrance of the den while Connie and Sasha looked up from the pool. To distract Fae and keep the game going, the two began performing a little magic for them. </p><p>Eren's kids had learned early on that Sasha and Connie were not food. Eren had told the girls some bullshit about fairies being poisonous to nagas while Levi had told the boys that Sasha and Connie lived here and provided light and protection from darker, more evil entities. As such, they had grown up accustomed to Sasha and Connie. Fae absolutely adored them and wanted to do magic herself, even though it was near impossible for a naga to do what was considered 'real' magic. </p><p>Outside, Gunther as well as a female centaur and two children following them appeared in the clearing while Hange and Erwin landed. They stared in surprise at the group of nagas. The female centaur flicked her tail nervously and took a few steps away. Levi stared at them. </p><p>"What's this all about?" he growled. Gunther smiled. </p><p>"Hey Levi, it's been a while! Nice to see you have kids!" Levi nodded towards the two behind him. </p><p>"Seems you have the same." Gunther grinned. </p><p>"I came to introduce you to my mate and two children. This is Lyli and my two sons; Marco and Jean. Jean went forward. He was clearly a stallion while it seemed Marco was a mare from how he stayed behind his mother. He stared at Levi and his kids, sneering as his eyes fell on Eren. </p><p>"You mated with that thing? Dad's always going on about how strong you are and you mated with that??" Jean sneered. Immediately before Eren could reply, a choir of hisses sang. Even the girls joined in. Levi reared up to full height. Ellen flared her poison green scales and immediately Jean skittered back like a new born foal. Gunther smacked him on the head as he passed. </p><p>"Be nice to Eren, Jean. Do you want to get torn to pieces by a bunch of pissed off nagas? They may be children, but they're fucking fast and their bite is more deadly that you would think," Gunther snapped. Jean's ears flicked back and he bowed his head. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured to Eren. Eren sighed. </p><p>"It's alright. What I'd like to know is: Erwin, Hange, what are you doing here?" Hange grinned. </p><p>"Hey Eren! Good to see you and Levi are holding up with the kids!" she cackled maniacally. Three of the boys hissed at her warily, until they realized that Levi was simply staring. </p><p>"Are you going to answer the question, shitty four eyes?" Levi asked. Erwin smiled. </p><p>"We just came to announce that we're mated and there should be chimera babies on the way." Eren went pale. </p><p>"Fuck, there're going to be hundreds of mini versions of you? That's going to be a fucking nightmare." Hange laughed and Erwin shook his head, an amused smile on his face. </p><p>"Because they're chimeras they take up more space. At max we'll have about eight of them so don't worry, you still outnumber us." Levi sighed with relief and Eren smiled, feeling Amari slither into his lap. Hange nodded. </p><p>"But damn, you two had a lot! It's impressive that you guys could get so many on your first try! You better just hope that you didn't use up all of Eren's fertility in that one batch." Eren blushed and Levi smirked. The kids all sighed and Hange tilted her head. "What?"</p><p>"There's already a new batch just waiting to hatch in here," Levi said smugly. Hange stared at Eren in shock but Eren just blushed and looked away. She grinned. </p><p>"Well good for you two!" Eren nodded. </p><p>"Thanks, Hange." She grinned. </p><p>"Don't mention it. Anyways, we should be getting back soon. Bye now!" With that, Erwin's claws gently scooped her up and took off into the air. The glanced back and realized that Gunther and his family had already left. Eren curled his sons against him. </p><p>"You guys did very well in helping to protect your siblings," he praised. </p><p>"And you, mama," Asthiel said. Eren glanced down, surprised at the cries of assent. </p><p>"Yeah! We did well protecting mama and Fae and Lilith and Amari and Ellen and Assia!" Hugo cheered. Ellen glared at him. </p><p>"I don't need your protection!" she hissed. Vincent smiled. </p><p>"Maybe, but we still like to know we protected you. You are our precious sister after all," he said. Ellen blushed before glaring at him. </p><p>"I'm older than you, you know." Vincent nodded. </p><p>"Maybe, but instinct is instinct and we can't change that." Ellen watched him before sighing. </p><p>"Fine. No point in trying to stop you guys." Eren smiled. </p><p>This was his home now. Strange though it may be, human though he was, and man eating environment not taken into account, this was home. This was his family and he loved them. He grabbed them all and curled up with them next to the other eggs. These ones were a creamy white instead of pale gray like last time. Eren smiled and kissed his kids' heads before kissing his mate on the lips. Levi smirked, as though reading his thoughts and curled around them. Eren smiled as he drifted off to sleep, his family right next to him.</p><p>
  <em>I'm glad the titan changed me.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun trying to figure out where to go with this, thank you for all of those who gave me name suggestions. I didn't use all of them, but I did use at least one name from everyone who sent in name suggestions! Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>